Pelo bem de Arwen
by peamaps
Summary: Arwen e Legolas sempre foram muito próximos. Todos acreditavam que um dia eles se uniriam, até que Aragorn apareceu.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Pelo bem de Arwen

Sumário: Durante todas suas vidas Arwen e Legolas sempre foram próximos. Todos acreditavam que um dia eles se uniriam, até que Aragorn apareceu.

Autora: Peamaps

Gênero: Romance, Drama, Angústia

Personagens: Arwen, Legolas, Aragorn, Elladan e Elrohir.

Avisos: Tristeza, Morte de Personagem, AU/UA (Universo Alternativo)

Classificação: R (Melhor para maiores de 14 mas bem leve.)

Direitos: Infelizmente, Legolas não me pertence embora eu o queira muito. Nenhum dos outros também. Eles habitam a Terra-Média (que na minha cabeça é real) e pertencem à Tolkien e não ganhei um tostão fazendo esta fic que foi escrita para minha própria diversão, a de quem lê e também porque a trama não me deixava em paz.

N.A: Finalmente veio uma inspiração do nada para escrever meu primeiro não-slash!

Data: 8 de janeiro de 2012 (Esperando não encontrar o fim do mundo esse ano).

A cavalgada era lenta já que eles não queriam cansar os cavalos. Nem havia motivo para se apressar, Legolas sabia, e como era típico dos elfos de floresta, todos eles curtiam a benéfica companhia das árvores. Elas falavam com eles e a mudança de cenário era sempre recebida com prazer pois elfos sabiam apreciar cada espécie, cada árvore, cada flor.

O Príncipe de Mirkwood partira de seu reino com uma comitiva de vinte e cinco guardas, não à seu desejo é claro. Protetor, Thranduil o obrigara à levar dez dos melhores espadachins, os dez melhores arqueiros e mais alguns para sua proteção. Seis mil anos de vida seu pai possuía e Legolas sabia que o rei jamais mudaria. Talvez tivesse ficado pior depois da morte de sua mãe.

Faziam-se muitas centenas de anos que os dois, pai e filho não sabiam mais o que era uma companhia feminina. Thranduil se fechara em seu mundo, vivendo somente pelos seus deveres mas Legolas era jovem quando tudo aconteceu, apenas uma criança e o trauma o fez se aproximar ainda mais de Arwen.

Era era sua única e primeira amiga. Os dois eram inseparáveis. Ela era dois milênios mais velha que ele mas Legolas nem se importava. Por isso ela sempre o tratou diferente, como à um de seus muitos irmãos, como Legolas começou à perceber quando alcançou a maturidade e começou à ansiar ainda mais pela presença dela e de uma forma diferente.

Ele sempre a amara.

A Princesa, a luz de Rivendell e para ele, de todos os elfos. Neta da mais poderosa elfa à existir, a senhora Galadriel, Senhora da Luz. Filha do grande curandeiro élfico Elrond. Tudo o que cercava Arwen era fascinante para ele, mas não foram essas coisas que lhe conquistaram o coração.

Arwen era bondosa, de natureza calma e compreensiva. Em seu coração sempre havia lugar para mais um bicho machucado, um novo amigo, alguém para ela se importar e cuidar. Ela jamais percebera quando passara uma temporada em Mirkwood que Legolas a observara da janela de seu quarto enquanto ela cuidava de passarinhos que caíram do ninho. Ou quando ele subia até o telhado em Rivendell, saindo do quarto de hóspedes que sempre lhe era destinado e lá de cima seus belos olhos azuis buscavam-na, e quando ele a encontrava, assim como em seu reino, Legolas a observava por horas à fio.

Ele não tinha pressa em chegar pois estava nervoso. Ele tinha planos para quando chegasse lá. O pensamento o enchia de alegria ao mesmo tempo que o aterrorizava.

Legolas era jovem ainda aos olhos do elfo. Ainda não passara dos dois mil anos, mas sua calma e compreensão fazia com que os mais velhos conversassem com ele de igual para igual. Após a morte de sua mãe e tal acontecimento ter endurecido seu pai, Legolas começou à apoiá-lo e à se preocupar para que o rei jamais ficasse sobrecarregado. Consequentemente Legolas teve de amadurecer cedo e perdeu sua infância, à não ser enquanto estava com Arwen.

No último dia de viagem eles vislumbraram o reino élfico que só podia ser visto pelos daquela raça já que era protegido por encantamento à olhos que não eram bem-vindos. O Príncipe decidiu que eles deveriam parar para um último descanso; todos levaram seus cavalos para beberem água no rio e os elfos foram se jogando de costas contra os troncos de árvores, descansando. Enquanto isso Legolas se afastou um pouco dos outros, procurando a solidão e a sombra das árvores.

Ele parara pois estava nervoso. Agora era a hora de encher os pulmões antes do mergulho. Depois ele deveria seguir em frente, sem olhar para trás.

Ficaram ali por algumas horas apenas, então seguiram caminho.

Enquanto dois arqueiros cavalgavam entre duas árvores, seguidos por Legolas logo atrás, dois elfos de cabelos negros, peles pálidas e beleza incrível saltaram de ditas árvores como se fossem frutos maduros.

Eles caíram sem ruído no chão.

Eles sorriam para o príncipe:

-Maegovanen, Legolas Thrandulion. -Disse um deles com a mão no peito.

O outro o imitou. Então se virou, escalou a árvore da qual saltara e pulando de topo em topo, sumiu de vista.

Legolas saltou do cavalo e retribuiu o gesto. Seus homens o imitaram e todos seguiram à pé e lentamente, para alívio do príncipe e seguiram o restante do caminho quietos.

Na bela e majestosa entrada de Rivendell, Elladan e Elrohir o aguardavam com sorrisos largos.

Os gêmeos de Elrond eram idênticos. Apenas alguém que os conhecia tão bem como Legolas poderia notar as diferenças sutis. Elrohir tinha um olhar mais doce e Elladan era o mais esperto. O elfo de Mirkwood conhecia reconhecer cada um por um brilho no olhar que era bem diferente em cada um.

-Elladan, -ele abraçou o amigo. -Então com menos reservas, envolveu o outro gêmeo nos braços e bagunçou-lhe um pouco o cabelo.

-Ei! -Elrohir protestou.

Eles seguiram rindo e conversando sobre o que tinham feito nos últimos anos sem se ver. Legolas tentava mas não conseguia ouvir direito o que falavam. Seus olhos viravam-se para cá e para lá, de vez em quando.

-Ela acabou de chegar, -Elrohir sorriu.

Legolas olhou-o sem jeito, mas não fingira. Ele consentiu e procurou ignorar a forma como Elladan o estudava.

Eles entraram no salão e os elfos faziam uma reverência para Legolas conforme passavam.

Elladan e Elrohir acompanharam Legolas até seu quarto, e sem formalidades, o príncipe começou à desfazer sua mochila e à guardas as coisas no guarda-roupa como se estivesse em casa.

Elrohir se jogou na cama que Legolas descansaria, Elladan caminhou até a janela, ficando de costas para eles.

-Vamos ter um jantar para comemorarmos a sua chegada.

-Quanta gentileza, -Legolas sorriu, segurando várias túnicas no ar. -Lorde Elrond é um grande anfitrião.

-Não é isso. Nós nunca temos nada para comemorar. Rivendell anda um pouco esquecida então qualquer motivo se transforma em festa.

Os dois riram. Legolas sabia o por que: as pessoas não estavam mais se arriscando à longas viagens. Os orcs vinham aumentando seus ataques e era melhor não se arriscar.

-Você deve estar cansado. -Disse Elladan finalmente se virando.

Legolas notou que ele estava anormalmente sério, e conhecendo bem o gêmeo mais velho ele sabia que Elladan só falaria se quisesse.

-Apenas um pouco, -ele disse lentamente.

-Elro, vamos deixá-lo tomar um banho. -Disse ele em tom autoritário, de quem está acostumando à mandar. Então virou-se para Legolas e disse mais gentil – Nós voltamos daqui a pouco para irmos jantar.

Depois que eles saíram Legolas se despiu ali mesmo e seguiu para a câmara interligada ao quarto. A água já estava quente na banheira de pedra e ele mergulhou o corpo, sorrindo de prazer.

-Ah que delícia! -Ele gargalhou. Percebendo somente então como seus músculos estavam cansados.

Ele nem percebera quando adormecera, e foi quando recebeu algo fofo e cheiroso bem em meio à face que ele notou. Legolas agarrou a toalha que fora lançada contra ele, atordoado, então ele viu Elrohir sorrindo-lhe, sentado na beirada da banheira:

-Se estiver muito cansado pode dormir Folha-Verde. Tenho certeza que meu pai deixaria o banquete para mais tarde.

-Imagine, eu vou me preparar.

Ele levantou e se secou. Então enrolou a toalha na cintura e seguiu para o quarto. Com nervosismo ele pegava uma túnica, depois outra e nenhuma parecia própria para a ocasião.

-Ela gosta muito de verde, -Elrohir sussurrou.

Legolas suspirou, esperando apenas que ele não tivesse dito nada à Arwen. Elladan também já parecia estar a par de seu segredo. Ele não se lembrava de ter sido tão óbvio ao mesmo tempo que também não disfarçara sua afeição. Era claro que eles sabiam agora.

Por fim ele escolheu uma camisa prateada e por cima usou uma túnica verde. Já que Elrohir queria lhe ajudar, ele aceitaria então.

Eles saíram do quarto e Elladan continuava quieto. Seguiram pelo corredor enquanto Elrohir falava sobre alguma coisa relacionada às Montanhas Nebulosas (Misty Mountains) mas novamente a atenção do príncipe se dispersou.

Quando chegaram à porta do salão de jantar, Elladan fincou sua mão no ombro de Legolas, que se virou surpreso:

-Lass, você sabe como o estimo. Eu não quero vê-lo sofrer.

Legolas apertou os olhos.

-As coisas mudaram um pouco desde a última vez que esteve aqui. - Elladan avisou com a voz fraca.

Eles entraram no salão e Legolas sentia-se inquieto. Com os olhos ele procurou por Arwen discretamente. Ela estava sentada próxima ao pai, Elrond que estava na cabeça da mesa. O caloroso elfo abriu um grande sorriso e acenou para que seu visitante se aproximasse.

Legolas postou-se ao lado dele e o cumprimentou.

Arwen estivera conversando com quem estava do outro lado mas ouviu seu pai e virou-se. À sua direita estava Legolas. Ele vestia uma estonteante túnica verde escura, seus cabelos estavam presos em trancinhas e presos por uma fivela em forma de folha e feita de mithril. Ela entreabriu os lábios, um pouco surpresa.

Após cumprimentar seu pai, Legolas virou-se para ela.

-Maegovanen, -ele sorriu.

Por um momento Arwen não respondeu, apenas olhando-o fixamente. Então ela se levantou e Legolas a envolveu em um abraço.

Houve um momento de hesitação para se largarem, e finalmente Legolas foi para o outro lado da mesa e em frente a ela.

A comida chegou e ela não poderia estar mais deliciosa. Legolas percebeu que a maioria dos pratos eram de Mirkwood, uma grande gentileza do dono da casa mas que não o surpreendia. Elrond sempre pensava em tudo, mas ele comentou em agradecimento, mostrando que o detalhe não passara despercebido.

Legolas tivera a impressão de que era observado do outro lado da mesa, mas sempre que olhava, Arwen estava comendo ou engajada em uma conversa com sua companhia à seu lado.

Após o jantar, regado com o melhor vinho, eles foram para o salão ao lado. Lá haviam elfos cantando juntos e enchendo o ar com suas belas vozes, fazendo com que todos que chegassem relaxassem na hora.

Legolas sentou-se à um canto, e logo Elrohir e Elladan estavam de um lado seu. Ele se lembrou então do que Elladan dissera:

-Agora que temos algum tempo, porque disse que as coisas mudaram?

Elladan desviou o olhar, e seus duros olhos cinzentos pousaram em sua irmã.

-Está vendo aquele do lado dela?

Legolas virou a cabeça repentinamente, finalmente percebendo que ao lado de Arwen estava aquele com que ela passara todo o jantar conversando.

-Quem é ele?

-Nosso irmão adotivo, Estel.

Legolas se lembrava. Ele o conhecera quando era apenas um menino e não mais o vira. Estel estivera viajando e aprendendo sobre a vida selvagem.

-Claro que lembro, não sei como pude me esquecer. Ele não estava aqui nas minhas últimas visitas.

-Nem Arwen, como se lembra. Ela estava em Lothlórien. Na verdade ela jamais o conheceu. Mas agora que voltou...e ele também... eles estão...

Elladan se virou para o amigo. Legolas sentiu a pena que o outro carregava por ele e não gostou daquilo.

-Eles estão juntos? -Indagou irritado.

-Não mas...

Os dois olharam novamente para eles. Arwen ria e Legolas não se lembrava de jamais tê-la visto tão feliz... Nem quando passavam momentos juntos. Ele engoliu seco.

Ele demorara demais, Legolas pensou. Ele devia ter vindo antes. Havia muitas responsabilidades em Mirkwood, mas era apenas isso mesmo? Não estaria ele fugindo do momento que temia?

Ele se levantou lentamente e saiu. Os gêmeos não o seguiram.

Ele caminhou até um lugar especial. A cachorreira estava ruidosa como sempre, e à luz do luar ela era imponente. Legolas observou a água cair. Era ali que sempre ele e Arwen terminavam as noites conversando. Eles faziam todo o trajeto que agora ele fizera sozinho, mas sempre acabavam ali. Um dia, a Evenstar (estrela do anoitecer) revelara que era ali o lugar mais especial em toda Rivendell. Logo se tornara importante para ele também. Seria a primeira vez que ele se sentaria ali e terminaria a noite só. Ele suspirou.

A tristeza tomou seu coração. Mas ele queria que ela fosse feliz e não lutaria por ela. Ela era decidida, sabia o que queria e se ela escolhera Estel...então ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele só lamentava o fato de que talvez ele jamais fosse capaz de amar outra. Assim como a maioria, ele tinha a certeza que encontrara sua futura esposa nela, e assim tinha vivido até então. Ele jamais aceitara os avanços de tantas outras que se encantaram por ele porque ele já se mantivera fiel a ela.

Mesmo que ele aceitasse, não seria fácil. Uma lágrima desceu sua face e ele abaixou a cabeça.

Enfiando a mão no bolso, conforme ele esperara que fosse terminar a noite ali, com ela, ele tirou uma pequena caixinha negra. Lentamente ele abriu-a, revelando um lindo anel branco e brilhoso. Ele tinha várias formas de folhas e no meio uma bela pedra azul escura, que brilhava fortemente e tinha a mesma cor dos olhos de Arwen. Legolas engoliu e apertou os olhos, fazendo as lágrimas cessarem. Ele deveria se recompor e se preparar para enfrentar os próximos dias que ficaria ali com alegria, festejando o fato que seu amor encontrara a felicidade.

Mas que felicidade era aquela? Estel não era um elfo, era um humano, um mortal. Um dia Arwen encontraria sua ruína quando Estel morresse. Ele ficou preocupado, imaginando quando fora que o mundo se tornara ainda mais complicado. Arwen era sua tábua de salvação. A única luz que o iluminara por todos esses anos, enquanto sua mãe fora torturada e encontrada à morte, tarde demais. Mirkwood estava infestada de aranhas nas quais ele precisava matar diariamente. Os orcs fechavam o cerco em seu palácio, o mal vinha se espalhando e os povos não se uniam. Como poderia um humano protegê-la e também qual seria a salvação para si mesmo agora que sua luz se extinguira?

Ele baixou os olhos olhando para a caixinha e a fechou. Não haveria mais pedido de casamento. Era muita pretensão de sua parte achar que Arwen queria alguma coisa com ele. Legolas estivera se iludindo durante todo o tempo. Ou ele fora arrogante em pensar que ela já lhe pertencia. Ele deveria ter ao menos falado o que sentia, mas não, ele jamais fizera nada.

Ele então ia levar a caixinha ao bolso quando passos leves, quase imperceptíveis mas que eram notados por um elfo se fizeram ouvir. A caixa caiu no chão e se virou depressa.

Arwen estava mais linda do que nunca. Ela vestia-se de branco e o luar parecia fazê-la brilhar, mas devia ser sua luz natural que também ajudava na composição de tão belo quadro.

Os lábios do príncipe se entreabriram e por um momento ele não soube o que dizer.

Ela sorriu para ele e se sentou. Legolas a imitou.

Com o calcanhar, ele chutou a caixinha para debaixo do banco. A tensão o tomou e ele pediu para o Valar para que Arwen não encontrasse o anel de noivado que levara décadas para ficar pronto.

-Por que procura refúgio aqui? -Ela perguntou com interesse.

-Você sabe... é preciso terminar a noite aqui.

-É verdade. Era um de nossos costumes. -Ela riu. Sua voz era como um canto.

-Era sim. Que bom que se lembra.

-Bem, faz muitos anos que não o vejo. O que aconteceu?

Legolas analisou quanto tempo se fazia. Ele realmente estivera evitando visitar o reino, como jamais o fizera.

-Eu sinto muito Arwen. Mirkwood ficou negra, quase não podemos sair mais. O mal nos cercou.

Ela pôs a mão em seu ombro. O toque quase o machucou.

-Eu sinto muito Lass.

Ele agitou a cabeça.

-O que você tem feito? -Ele perguntou.

-Eu cheguei recentemente aqui. Por muitos anos estive em Lothlórien, aprendendo com os sindar de lá. Acho que me ajudou à crescer bastante.

Legolas imaginou se aquela era a causa para Arwen ter se apaixonado por um mortal também.

-Deve ser uma honra poder aprender com a senhora Galadriel.

-Isso é verdade. Mesmo sendo sua neta ela não me poupou. -Arwen riu. -Já estou com saudades dela.

Legolas observava a água cair e Arwen notou que ele estava distante.

-Algo o perturba, Lass?

-Não, porque diz isso?

-Você parecia evitar falar comigo durante o jantar.

-Achei que você estava ocupada com seu irmão...-Ele disse antes mesmo de pensar.

-Oh...desculpe-me. Eu não lhe apresentei o Estel.

Legolas respirou fundo.

-Está tudo bem. E eu conheço ele, mas era quase um bebê quando o vi da última vez. E eu nem havia ficado aqui, estava de passagem.

-Uma de suas expedições com Elladan e Elrohir?

-Exatamente. -Ele sorriu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Arwen sabia que deveriam falar sobre aquilo que mudara entre eles. Antes falavam sobre tudo, e agora pareciam dois estranhos:

-Eu... gosto muito de Estel... -Ela tentou.

Legolas consentiu, forçando para sorrir mas sem olhar para ela.

-Mais ou menos como eu me sentia por você quando éramos crianças.

Legolas agitou a cabeça novamente. Então ela realmente se apaixonara por ele, mas há muito tempo atrás. Um sentimento bobo, infantil somente. Ele por sua vez continuara na ilusão até hoje.

Legolas arriscou olhar para ela:

-Eu fico feliz Arwen. De verdade. Só me preocupa o fato de que ele seja um mortal... Você pensou nisso não é?

-Você parece Elladan. Ele não está nada feliz com isso e eu nem estou com Estel ainda. Sim eu pensei mas ao mesmo tempo eu não posso controlar meu coração.

-Nem me fale, -Legolas resmungou. E entendeu agora porque Elladan estava tão quieto.

Um silêncio desconfortável se fez e por mais que tentassem, eles não conseguiam mais engajar em assunto algum. Finalmente Legolas desculpou-se por estar cansado da viagem, e gentilmente se retirou.

Arwen ficou observando-o por um bom tempo, até que ele sumisse de vista ao longe.

Ela não sabia o porque se sentira tão mal em contar-lhe sobre Estel, como se ela tivesse traindo a amizade entre eles. Mas ela precisara se explicar.

Ela ficou triste ao saber, dois dias depois, que Legolas estava de partida. Ela o procurara nesses dias e até ralhara com os gêmeos por estarem tomando Legolas para si, pois eles saíam para caçar orcs e irem nadar longe dali, mas eles se negavam à libertarem o príncipe.

Por fim restou café da manhã do último dia para que ela encontrasse Legolas livre.

-Fique mais um pouco. Ainda nem cavalgamos, ou sequer visitamos seus pontos favoritos em Rivendell, -ela pediu.

-Eu realmente vim para ficar apenas uma semana, mas vou encurtar minha estadia. Conforme me divirto aqui fico pensando nos meus e sei que eles continuam lutando, não posso ficar aqui pois nem tenho dormido direito.

Arwen entendeu e sorriu derrotada. Ela voltara para casa pelo mesmo motivo e podia entendê-lo. A escuridão fechava o cerco ao redor dos elfos.

Legolas não revelara toda a verdade. Após pedir a mão de Arwen e ganhar o consentimento de Elrond, ele pretendera levar Arwen dali e se casar em Mirkwood também, mas tudo seria feito às pressas para que ele pudesse voltar. Ao descobrir sobre Estel, ele encurtara sua estadia pois não havia mais nada a fazer.

Meses se passaram e Elladan via que Arwen e Estel estavam juntos. Ele não estava satisfeito e finalmente decidiu intervir.

-Arwen, -ele a chamou quando entrou na biblioteca.

Ela fechou o livro que lia, delicadamente à sua forma, e virou-se para ele.

-Arwen eu vejo que você e Estel não se desgrudam mais.

Ela consentiu.

-Minha irmão, porque você não escolhe alguém imortal como você? Alguém como o Legolas?

-Por que diz isso? Meu coração escolheu por mim.

-Mas por que não ele? Você só sabia falar nele, e de repente quando conhece Estel... Como pode pensar que ele é destinado para você, se esse caminho terminará em dor e... morte?

-Por Valar Elladan! Até quando virá me atormentar quanto a isso? Não vê que não tenho como mudar as coisas?

-E se eu lhe dissesse... -Elladan ofegou por um instante. Deveria ele quebrar a confiança de um amigo? - E se eu dissesse que Legolas te ama?

-Eu diria que você é tão louco quanto eu era quando criança.

-Não Arwen, eu vi em seu olhar. E entre outras coisas. Por que não espera um pouco?

-Esperar? Pelo que? Não há nada sendo feito às pressas aqui.

-Volte para Lothlórien e pense um pouco. Fique longe de Estel assim como de Legolas.

-Meu irmão. -Ela levantou-se e caminhou até ele. Então pousou seus lábios em sua face. -Eu lhe amo. Agradeço pela sua preocupação. Mas meu coração não bate tão forte por Legolas como o faz por Estel.

-Bem... se é assim...

Mas não era verdade. Arwen não queria admitir mas tudo era mais fácil com Estel. Além do mais ela não acreditava que Legolas sentisse nada por ela. Talvez ela também sentisse algo por Legolas mas isso sempre fora sufocado pois ele era como um irmão, ou um primo e ela estranhava a ideia.

E finalmente, anos após a conversa na biblioteca, ela se casou após a coroação de Estel. Que se tornou Elessar Telcontar e rei de Gondor.

9 de janeiro de 2012

Legolas viera para as celebrações, ela notara.

Desde a última vez em que se viram o elfo vinha povoando cada vez mais seus pensamentos.

O Príncipe viera acompanhado, se era possível, de uma comitiva ainda maior do que da última vez. Mas agora Gondor era forte e lideraria todas aquelas terras, e o mal não mais teria forças. Ela estava feliz por todos os seres, e uma parte dela – por Legolas – que agora teria alguma paz para viver sua vida. Mirkwood sempre fora um dos reinos élficos mais afetados.

Seu vestido de casamento era de um lindo prateado e branco, coisa dos elfos e um presente de sua avó, que também estivera presente.

Arwen se olhava em frente ao espelho, um leve sorriso nos lábios, sua mão na barriga. Em breve ela desejava fazer de Elessar um dos homens mais felizes do mundo, gerando seu herdeiro. Ela queria ter filhos enquanto conseguisse concebê-los. Elessar dissera querer três. Então três seriam. Ela se imaginava se eles teriam as orelhinhas em formas de folhas também, ou se seriam completamente humanos.

Eles viveriam mais. O sangue élfico correriam em suas veias mas muito mais fraco até do que em seu marido. Ela mesma já era meio-elfa, então em breve o sangue se perderia assim como no resto de Arda, já que aquele se tornava um mundo de Homens agora. A era dos elfos terminou e seria-lhe difícil dizer adeus à seu pai.

Sua mãe ela talvez jamais veria. Torturada, a elfa procurara refúgio em Valinor. Elas prometeram se encontrar mas Arwen quebrara a promessa e contaria com seu pai Elrond para entregar-lhe a notícia e também seu pedido de desculpas.

Elladan e Elrohir queriam ficar até...o fim.

Ela se sentia um pouco culpada agora. Contra o pedido de seus irmãos e até alguns raros apelos de seu pai ela decidira se casar com um mortal. Agora ela não só estava condenada à morrer também mas como também faria seus irmãos – tão queridos – testemunharem a perda de alguém da família. Os gêmeos jamais se recuperaram pelo trauma passado com Celebrian – seu corpo torturado e sangrento sendo trazido de volta – e em breve, veriam a morte bem de perto. O tempo que ela tinha de vida não era nada para os elfos, e ela sabia que Elladan e Elrohir sentiriam o tempo passar como se fosse apenas um ou dois dias. Mas eles guardariam a dor da saudade pelo resto de suas vidas imortais. Que grande preço à pagar pelo grande amor de sua vida.

Arwen não estava amargurada. Embora ela jamais tenha hesitado em estar com Estel, ela sempre pensou nas consequências sem conseguir voltar atrás. Se ela fosse para Mandos ou não, já que morreria como uma mortal, negando o presente incomparável da imortalidade, ela não sabia. Talvez ela fosse para onde os Homens vão e ela vivesse com Elessar em algum outro mundo não material. Para ela mesma, a ideia de jamais ver sua mãe ou seus irmãos era inconcebível e Arwen gostava de fantasiar que como era uma elfa, após sua morte ela poderia estar em Valinor com eles.

A nova rainha de Gondor se despiu devagar, tratando do vestido com reverência. Ela vestiu uma simples túnica vermelha e recolocou a coroa que tirara quando ia sair da vestimenta. Ela se olhou no espelho, suspirou e saiu.

O salão de festas estava apinhado de gente. Em nenhum lugar era possível ver seu marido, então ela continuou andando.

As pessoas sorriam e se curvavam para ela. Alguns um pouco decepcionados com suas roupas. Desde o começo ela queria mostrar a eles que ela se considerava um deles, vestindo-se o mais simples possível já que muitos não gostaram muito da ideia de alguém de raça tão superior ser a rainda deles. Ela mostraria que elfos eram como eles, não melhores que ninguém.

Embora sua atenção estava voltada à procura de um homem barbudo, coroado e de cabelos castanhos ondulados, ela sentiu um baque ao ver vários seres etéreos e loiros reunidos num grupo. Aqueles eram os elfos de Mirkwood. Eles riam e bebiam, parecendo um pouco isolados da maioria, mas era conhecido que aqueles elfos eram mesmo assim. Pelo trauma de terem de largar suas terras e se esconderem mais ao norte e debaixo da terra em cavernas (algo incomum para elfos), Thranduil e seu povo se tornou recluso e desconfiado. Embora ela não achasse que Legolas fosse afetado por isso. O agradável elfo sempre tivera sede por aprender, conhecer pessoas, fazer amigos e quebrar seus limites.

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo.

Legolas estava lindo. Sua túnica ia até os pés e era prateado, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha algo de dourado também. Ele brilhava e a discreta coroa adornava sua bela cabeça. Ela sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando se aproximou, esquecendo-se de que ela procurava por Elessar.

-Legolas. -Ela disse sem fôlego.

Ele se virou e havia alguma surpresa em seus estonteantes olhos azuis.

Ele foi o primeiro à olhá-la dos pés à cabeça com um brilho aprovador:

-Você está linda.

Ela não soube o que dizer, e sentiu que não ela mas outra pessoa controlava seu corpo quando ela aceitou o abraço.

Os dois se afastaram dos outros elfos e caminharam a alguma distância um do outro:

-Ambas as cerimônias foram perfeitas. -Disse Legolas.

-Agora a paz pode alcançar a todos. -Arwen comentou.

-É uma honra servir o rei dos homens.

-Você vai ficar então?

-Eu vou conversar com seu marido. Não há muito do que se fazer em casa já que nós vamos partir, então pensei em me voluntariar e ver se Elessar precisa de algo de minha parte.

-Você vai embora? -Ela sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

Mas é claro que ele iria. Por que ela não havia pensado nisso ou se preparado, ela não fazia ideia. Legolas sempre estivera lá, parecia óbvio sempre tê-lo por perto. Agora que ela o via como um elfo comum, ansiando pelas Margens Cinzentas assim como seus irmãos, sua avó ou qualquer outro elfo, ela percebia que se ela estivesse livre, estaria partindo também.

-Não agora. -Legolas respondeu depressa ao notar sua expressão.

-Eu entendo. -Ela forçou um sorriso mas seus olhos se esconderam ao fitar o chão.

Legolas pegou seu queixo e o ergueu:

-Não agora, eu disse.

Ela consentiu e tentou se animar. Não era justo de sua parte querer segurar Legolas ali, mas era o que ela queria fazer.

O jantar foi esplêndido e a essa altura foi Elessar quem a encontrou. Ele se sentou na ponta da mesa e ela ao seu lado, no mesmo lugar que tomava em Rivendell quando o lugar de seu marido era tomado pelo seu pai. Agora ela serviria outro líder.

Seu olhar procurou o de seu pai e Elrond lhe sorria. Seus olho brilhavam mais do que o normal e ela sentiu o coração se despedaçar. Devia ser difícil para ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo em seu olhar Arwen via que ele estava feliz por sua própria felicidade, aquilo era claro. Ela desviou seus olhos azuis depressa antes que se emocionasse demais.

-O que foi? -Elessar pousou sua mão quente sobre a dela. Ele sempre percebia suas reações.

Ela negou com a cabeça, indicando que nada a incomodava.

Seu olhar sem querer pousou nos de Legolas, e ele parecia imensamente triste. Num piscar de olhos o Príncipe olhava para a garrafa de vinho, a melhor safra de Gondor e encheu sua taça. Ela se perguntou se imaginara o que vira.

Quando se virou novamente, Elessar a estudava.

-Eu estou bem meu querido. De verdade. -Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Ele riu e tomou sua mão nas dele, e beijou-as demoradamente, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Esta noite seria também a noite de núpcias dele, e tendo atingido a maturidade à algumas centenas de anos, Arwen já desejava-o imensamente. Apesar do primeiro à povoar seus sonhos ter sido Legolas, já que fora o único que a atraíra antes dela conhecer Estel em pessoa.

Quando seus olhos de um belo azul escuro pousaram sobre os cinzentos de seu marido, ela viu o mesmo desejo queimar nos olhos dele. Elessar parecia ter o magnetismo suficiente para dominar qualquer mulher e ela se sentiu escrava de sua vontade. Que ela seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para satisfazê-lo.

Depois do jantar houve dança. Ela dançou três canções com seu marido, duas rápidas e uma lenta e a primeira eles o fizeram sozinhos enquanto todos assistiam deslumbrados. O casal era perfeito um para o outro, a maioria pensava. Da segunda música em diante aqueles que queriam se divertir invadiram a pista para dançar também. Ela gargalhou alto, num gesto atípico para uma rainha e sem conseguir se conter ao ver que Elladan e Elrohir dançavam juntos, com vergonha de puxarem alguma mulher ou elfa para dançar.

Ela se emocionou então ao ver que Legolas reparara nisso, e como sempre o fizera pelos milênios em que se conheceram, ele tomou a mão de Elladan e a outra de Elrohir e os três dançaram junto numa ciranda. Muitos riam e o Príncipe nem se importava.

Aqueles três eram a fonte de sua alegria. Como ela conseguiria viver sem eles?

Ela também pensara em como seria tê-los e deixar Estel, há muito tempo atrás e aquilo também era impossível.

Arwen jamais fora uma dessas bobas que ficam imaginando o dia do casamento e vivendo somente para esperar pelo dia fatídico. Mas estava surpresa que a data fosse de tamanha angústia.

O salão foi aberto e eles seguiram para o outro onde havia mais vinho, doces e a música mudara. Agora ela ficara por conta dos elfos, e os Humanos ficaram deslumbrados com suas vozes e a beleza de suas letras, pois a maioria só ouvira falar sobre os seres angelicais, sem sequer vê-los de perto. Ouvir os Nascidos Primeiro (first born) cantarem era um presente que eles passariam adiante, contando em histórias para as gerações Humanas vindouras. Numa triste época em que nenhum elfo mais habitasse a Terra-Média. Que triste época seria essa!

-Posso roubar-lhe a Rainha?

Tanto Arwen como Elessar olharam para Legolas surpreso. Achando tudo muito normal, Arwen aceitou sem sequer olhar para seu marido. Ela não percebeu a ansiedade dele, que jamais conhecera o quão próximos os elfos eram e que aquilo era perfeitamente normal.

Elessar continuou observando-os dançarem e sentiu uma pontada no coração quando Arwen jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo de algo que Legolas dissera próximo demais à seu ouvido. Não era na verdade, tão próximo mas para ele era como se o Príncipe tivesse enfiado a língua ali.

Ele sentiu uma mão no ombro direito, seguido então no esquerdo. E nem precisou se virar para saber que seus cunhados vinham à seu apoio.

-Calma Estel. É apenas uma dança. -Elrohir riu.

-Ela é sempre assim com ele? -Ele perguntou, tentando relaxar, com medo de que os gêmeos fossem depois direto para contar à Arwen.

-Eles eram como irmãos. Faziam tudo juntos desde pequeno. Dançar era uma delas está bem? Foi ela quem ensinou Legolas à dançar pois por ser um Príncipe, esta era uma das etiquetas que ele precisava aprender mas seu pai não tinha tempo para ensinar e nem alguém para realizar a tarefa pois Mirkwood estava sempre em perigo.

-Eu entendo. -Elessar respirou fundo.

-Por que não tenta conhecê-lo, caro cunhado? -Elladan desafiou-o.

Elessar fitou-o e a sensação conhecida de que o gêmeo mudara com ele voltou. Desde que começara à namorar sua irmão, o primogênito de Elrond se tornara distante com ele. Era como se o Humano não fosse mais seu irmão adotivo mais novo, e sim um homem petulante que correra atrás de sua irmã. Ele pensou pela milésima vez se Elladan considerava seu casamento como um incesto, pois era a única coisa que ele pensava que poderia chatear seu irmão, mas ele mesmo discordava já que ele nunca conhecera Arwen até ficar adulto.

-Eu vou sim. -Ele respondeu, aceitando o desafio, sem notar que erguia um pouco o queixo. Elladan sempre o intimidara, em especial porque ele sempre quisera impressionar o irmão. Mas Elrohir também era assim. Era algo que só irmãos mais novos poderiam entender.

Elladan sempre fora o mais corajoso, ousado, e Estel e Elrohir cresceram querendo sua aprovação, o que era difícil de vir. Isso acontecera porque Elrond também fora duro com ele. Talvez o Lorde de Rivendell estivesse treinando-o a vida inteira para se tornar um líder, e era isso que Elladan era. E também o objeto de admiração de seus irmãos.

Quando o fim da noite chegara, Elessar, sem conseguir se conter mais resolveu roubar sua esposa dos braços do pai pois Elrond iria convidá-la para dançar pela décima quinta vez. E isso era demais.

Relutante, o pai finalmente entregou a filha ao genro, mas não antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Cuide bem dela como a estrela que é.

-O senhor tem minha palavra Adar. -Ele fez uma reverência.

Elrond consentiu. Havia confiança em seu olhar.

-Eu nunca lhe disse isso antes, mas eu te amo meu filho.

Elessar soltou a mão da esposa por um instante e abraçou seu pai.

-Jamais poderei lhe pagar por tudo o que fez por mim.

Elrond respondia com o mesmo ardor.

-Apenas cuide de você e de Arwen. Vocês só tem um ao outro quando eu partir.

O rei de Gondor consentiu com os olhos levemente úmidos, Elrond estava na mesma situação. Então ele se foi.

Quando a porta do quarto se abriu, Elessar deu passagem para Arwen e se virou para fechar a porta. No fim do corredor ele viu uma figura esguia fechar a porta do outro lado.

E teve certeza de ter visto uma bela cabeleira loira antes da figura sumir.

* * *

><p>Olá queridíssimo pessoal que me escreve, esta é para vocês. Obrigada por ler!<p>

Um plot bunny me pegou e pela primeira vez a história é não-Yaoi ou Slash.

Está sendo muito divertido e estou escrevendo a continuação agora mesmo, mas eu posso parar à qualquer momento como continuar. Ainda bem que não apaguei a história. Ontem escrevi cerca de 6 páginas e forçando pois a inspiração sumiu. Então fui dormir chateada e querendo apagar, e não é que acordei desejando que o começo fique parado como está e a inspiração voltou com força total?

Pois bem, não desistam de suas historinhas, sigam sempre em frente!

Talvez quando você deixe de dar review, um autor pode morrer ^_^ - "Nyah! Fanfiction" (Acabei de entrar lá também.)

Escrevam mais Lotr Yaoi/Slash! rs

Por favor, deixe review e alimente uma autora, ela está com fome.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Aragorn despertou com o sol que entrava pela janela, quase cegando-o. Ele colocou a mão para se proteger e resmungou um pouco, levantou e foi fechar as cortinas.

Ao tocar no pano ele se lembrou imediatamente na incrível experiência que tivera. Ele virou a cabeça depressa para fitar sua esposa. - Esposa... - Desde que a vira ele se perdera para sempre, e agora eles estavam juntos de todas as formas possíveis.

Ele sorriu e se aconchegou de volta ao lado de Arwen. Parecia um menino.

Deitou-se de lado para ficar olhando para ela. Arwen parecia um anjo dormindo. Os lábios dele se entreabriram em admiração.

Houve uma discreta batida na porta e ele saltou da cama como se fosse começar uma luta. Seu preparo físico continuava impecável, embora estivesse treinando menos desde os preparativos do casamento.

Ele girou a maçaneta depressa, antes que a pessoa batesse novamente. Aragorn enfiou a cabeça para fora, curioso e viu uma das criadas do castelo. Ela trazia um carrinho e pelo irresistível aroma: o café da manhã.

-Pode deixar que eu levo. A rainha ainda dorme. -Aragorn disse.

Ele jamais se movera mais devagar. Dando um passo após o outro, ele empurrou o carrinho até o pé da cama de casal e teve certeza que não fez nenhum barulho que poderia ser ouvido pela audição élfica. Mas se enganara. Arwen o observava divertida. Ela estava feliz e ele sentiu uma grande satisfação. Era tudo o que ele queria.

Aragorn pulou na cama, como um menino pequeno e a beijou. Ela gargalhou alto. Os dois pareciam a imagem de um casal adolescente. E era assim mesmo como se sentiam.

-Está com fome minha rainha? -Ele indagou sedutor.

-Depende do que você está querendo dizer, -ela ruborizou.

Aragorn pensou se poderia amá-la ainda mais. Por três vezes eles fizeram amor, indo dormir ao amanhecer e ela ainda tinha vergonha.

-De tudo. Mas em primeiro lugar, você precisa comer. Gastou muita energia.

Ela ruborizou de novo e consentiu.

-Quanto à outra fome, nós resolvemos logo após comermos. - Ele percebeu que iria gostar de envergonhá-la e o faria pelo resto da vida.

Aragorn levantou-se novamente e foi apontando para os itens à mesa para ver o que ela iria querer. Frutas, pão e suco. Ele a serviu e então, mordeu um pedaço de pão e encheu uma xícara de chá, voltando para a cama.

Os dois passaram uma manhã muito agradável, tanto que ninguém se incomodou em bater à porta quando já se passava das onze horas.

Sentado com as costas encostadas em uma árvore, Legolas olhava para cima. Quem o conhecesse se surpreenderia com a tristeza em seu olhar.

Ele não imaginava o quanto seria difícil. Sim ele sabia que perdera, percebera isso assim que os vira juntos pela primeira vez, e achou que as coisas ficariam mais fácil uma vez que soubesse que não era para ser.

Mas então ele viajou de volta para casa. Mirkwood sentira falta de seu príncipe, e ele se jogou com afinco em suas tarefas, esperando aliviar o peso nas costas do pai. Ele tomara uma flechada, ela estava envenenada e ele quase morrera. Em sua agonia ele pensara em Arwen, e mesmo sem esperanças ele queria viver para poder vê-la novamente.

Houve festas, danças e olhares. Thranduil tentava aliviar a tensão de seu povo festejando tudo o que era possível, e parecia que este havia se tornado uma prática comum entre os elfos pois Elrond fazia o mesmo. Nessas ocasiões Legolas se permitiu pela primeira vez ser cortejado, saindo sozinho com várias donzelas após os bailes. Uma a uma ele foi conhecendo-as, e ás vezes se pegava distante, sem ouvir uma só palavra do que falavam.

Todas elas olhavam para ele com um brilho quase dominador, predador para cima dele e após algumas tentativas, ele voltou à agir como sempre fazia: voltou à ser um solitário. Por que se enganar? Ele percebera.

O elfo passara a noite toda debaixo daquela árvore. Seis garrafas do vinho de Estel jaziam vazias à seu lado. Ele jamais bebera tanto e aquela fora uma ótima madrugada para secar as garrafas. Seus olhos não se desviavam da janela deles.

Em um dado momento ele pensara em correr dali. Não pelo seu próprio bem mas do casal. Estel aparecera à janela, nu da cintura para cima e Arwen viera por trás, abraçando-o. Ele tentara não ver aquilo mas Legolas estivera simplesmente hipnotizado. Não era possível ver nada com detalhe mas ele sabia que a cor pálida de marfim atrás do bronzeado do Rei de Gondor era a pele exposta que ele tanto quis tocar. Que ele ainda queria tocar.

Eles não o notaram. Por que o fariam? Arwen e Aragorn, eles se combinavam tão bem. O casal olhara para as estrelas no céu e ele podia pressentir a satisfação que só poderia ter vindo depois do amor deles ser consumado. Ficaram ali durante muito tempo torturando Legolas, até que Arwen puxou o antigo guardião de volta para a cama. Fora então que Legolas, que havia terminado a primeira garrafa, decidiu que seria uma boa ideia secar todas as outras.

O vinho dele. Um presente do Rei para seus convidados. É claro que Legolas roubara as outras quatro.

Todos estavam felizes, e em sua miséria ele se sentiu no direito de pela primeira vez cuidar um pouco de suas necessidades.

Ele ouvira dizer que a ressaca trazia uma dor de cabeça insuportável, que quando se acordava após se estar tão bêbado era uma das piores sensações. Ninguém lhe dissera que o mesmo acontecia mesmo sem se dormir.

Sua cabeça martelava e ele massageou a testa, gemendo baixinho. Ele tombou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, esperando passar. Era impossível.

Então ele a ergueu novamente.

O que ele viu fez seu coração parar.

Da janela, Estel olhava em sua direção.

Legolas recebera o almoço na cama. Ele se recolhera enviando a criada com o pedido de desculpas de que ele não estava muito bem. Não só ele não queria encontrar o Rei como também o elfo finalmente atingira seu limite e ele precisava dormir.

Após um banho quentíssimo, ele se deitou na cama soltando um gemido de prazer. E dormiu logo em seguida.

O jantar não prometia fuga. Seria estranho se Legolas quisesse ficar em seus aposentos.

Ele ouvia vozes fora de sua janela e sabia que os nobres caminhavam para o salão de jantar, e que acordara bem em cima da hora. Legolas penteou os cabelos à penteadeira que havia ali e escolheu a túnica que reservava sempre para quando encontrava Arwen. A azul. Não havia mais uma gota de esperança, mas naquele dia com Elrohir em seu quarto, ele transformara a vestimenta em uma possessão de Arwen.

Chegando no salão, infelizmente, seus olhos caíram direto sob o casal real. Arwen não o vira ainda, conversando animadamente com Elrohir. Mas Estel o fitava.

Legolas continuou calmamente até se sentar. Arwen deu-lhe um sorriso deslumbrante. Ele fez uma reverência a ela, depois ao rei, então trocou um aceno de cabeça com os gêmeos e o pai deles.

Quando começaram à comer houve algum silêncio. Legolas notou que Estel e Elladan o observavam. Elrohir começava à tentar distrair a todos falando sobre Rivendell e o som voltou à mesa. Todos os humanos tinham curiosidade sobre os lugares, que embora tivesse menos lendas do que Lothlórien não era menos interessante.

-E o que vocês lá preferem numa luta mestre elfo? -Indagou um nobre, esticando o pescoço para enxergar Elrohir, sentado longe dele mas do mesmo lado da mesa. -Nós humanos sempre começamos pela espada.

-Isso é verdade, e sua excelência é muito conhecida. -Elrohir ergueu sua taça. -Eu tive um duelo amigável com Boromir quando ele nos visitara.

O homem respondeu ao gesto, esperando.

-Arco e flecha, é disso que gostamos. -Elrohir sorriu.

-Uma boa escolha.

-E vocês de Mirkwood?

Todos se viraram para ver o rei falar.

Legolas observou Estel com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. A dor de cabeça não passara e ele teria de lidar com isso agora...

-Arco e flecha. Tentamos tirar vantagem do que nos foi dado pela graça do Valar: a visão.

-O alcance de visão dos elfos é legendária! - Um homem exclamou.

-Mas e se um orc vem atacá-lo de perto? Você usaria então o arco e a flecha? -Estel entortou o lábio em zombaria, mas num gesto bem discreto.

Somente Legolas percebeu.

-Não meu caro rei. Nesse caso eu usaria, é claro, as facas gêmeas. Criadas pelo melhor ferreiro em meu reino. - Legolas se virou então para Arwen. -A comida está maravilhosa.

-Eu gostaria de propor um duelo amigável. Como este mencionado por meu bom irmão Elrohir. -Estel não se deu por vencido.

Muitos riram e ergueram suas taças, mas Arwen e Elladan trocaram um olhar nervoso. O segundo em especial conhecia ainda melhor a história para temer.

-Duelo Estel? -Arwen indagou séria. -Isso não é coisa para se fazer entre amigos.

-Amigável, minha Rainha. - Ele a relembrou.

Então o Rei olhou para Legolas. O elfo tinha o cenho ligeiramente franzido. Estel sabia que ele não estava com medo, conhecia um guerreiro de longe, mas ao mesmo tempo o elfo não estava à vontade com a ideia.

-Tudo bem. -Estel tomou um gole de vinho. -Foi uma ideia boba mesmo. Eu não queria... -Então ele ergueu os olhos, lançando um brilho ameaçador ao outro. - ...Assustá-lo.

-Eu aceito. -Legolas disse baixo.

-Lass. -Elladan acenou tentando chama a atenção de Legolas. Ele não sentia que isso ia terminar bem. Ele conhecia muito bem o irmão adotivo para ver que ele estava irritado.

Mas o elfo não olhou para ele.

Pois por sob a mesa, Rei e Príncipe se encaravam agora sem piscar.

Estava tudo pronto para o desafio. Elladan e Elrohir quiseram entrar na "brincadeira" e lutarem em pares, mas Estel não aceitou. E então, nem Legolas.

Os dois se olhavam como no jantar da noite anterior. Já era a tarde do dia seguinte. O dia estava limpo e quente. Os elfos de Rivendell e nobres de Gondor vieram assistir ao duelo no jardim de Minas Tirith do último nível.

Eles não discutiram regras e nem escolheram um juiz. Por isso, Arwen ficou tensa quando eles simplesmente começaram à lutar. Estel atacou primeiro.

Desferindo golpes com a Narsil, Aragorn foi cortando o ar rapidamente. Tentava abrir as defesas do elfo pela direita e pela esquerda, sem intervalos. Ás vezes repetindo o golpe para ver se Legolas se distraía.

Começando em desvantagem, Legolas apenas tentava se defender e sentiu que Estel viera para lutar de verdade. Ele não deveria entrar no jogo. Aquilo o surpreendera bastante.

Agora que estavam face a face, o Príncipe podia ver todo o ciúme e desconfiança do humano para com ele. Por um instante ele pensou se deveria ir embora logo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele queria ficar. De todos os elfos ele seria o último a ir pois queria permanecer e amparar Arwen, daqui à uns quarenta anos ou mais, quando Estel falecesse. Queria também falar um pouco com ela mas seu marido parecia um leão protegendo seu território. E ele imaginou se era certo tentar afirmar seu lugar já que Arwen realmente pertencia à seu marido.

A luta foi ficando cada vez mais frenética. O vinho fizera tão mal ao elfo que ele ainda sentia seus efeitos, dias depois.

Aragorn era rápido e implacável, então para o horror de Arwen, ela viu uma faca escapar da mão de Legolas, depois outra e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando ele caiu no chão.

Elladan correu desesperado até os dois e empurrou Estel com brusquidão.

-O que há de errado com você? -Ele sussurrou para ninguém ouvir.

Então ajudou seu amigo à se levantar. Estel deu as costas e se foi.

-Foi uma ótima luta, -Elrohir ergueu os ombros quando se aproximou.


	3. Chapter 3

Peamaps – 11 de janeiro de 2012

Capítulo 3

Aragorn se lamentava por sua explosão, ela fora responsável pela primeira briga com sua esposa. Ele poderia ter agido diferente e então não ter tido sua primeira briga no dia após o casamento.

A verdade é que ele nunca entendeu o porque Arwen olhara para ele e não Legolas, quando ela teve a chance. Ver os dois juntos mostrava a ele que Arwen tinha sentimentos pelo Príncipe, e a sensação de inferioridade doía... porque era verdade. Elladan jamais lhe dissera diretamente, mas Arwen jamais deveria ter escolhido uma vida mortal. Tão poucos elfos fizeram a mesma escolha, e ela tivera outra opção.

Quando a conhecera Aragorn pensara que começara à sonhar. E então quando a realidade lhe bateu na porta, ele tentou acordar. Eles deixaram o amor seguir longe até que finalmente o humano pediu a ela que quando a hora chegasse, quando o desejo pelo mar a chamasse e ela ouvisse seu clamor, que ela deveria ir. Arwen recusara aquela e tantas vezes, até convencê-lo de que pertenciam um ao outro. Ele teria fugido. Teria se livrado de ser o causador da morte de um belo ser imortal. Seu amor pelos elfos era grande. Mas Arwen é firme naquilo o que quer.

Assim como admirava e amava os elfos, Aragorn não podia odiar Legolas. O Príncipe era apenas um lembrete de sua pequenice, de sua desvalorização diante dos elfos, de tudo o que ele jamais poderá dar à Arwen.

Após o duelo ele se arrependera do que fizera, em especial pela reação de sua esposa. Então ele se isolara, e já se faziam algumas horas que ninguém sabia onde ele estava.

Ele estivera em Gondor antes. Usava outro nome. Conhecia bem o lugar e caminhava à passos largos como outro nome ainda que lhe deram. Caminhava sem rumo mas não estava perdido.

Após deixar Brego no começo da floresta, mas bem disfarçado entre as árvores, Aragorn perambulou por muito tempo. Ele, é claro não pensava em sua decisão. Esta é claro já fora tomada à muito, e agora ele já estava casado com ela. Mas precisava de um momento para se penitenciar. Diziam que a vida de casado não era fácil e lá estava ele errando no primeiro dia.

Ele deveria saber como Legolas estava quando retornasse ao castelo. Sua mágoa era consigo mesmo e não o nobre Príncipe de Mirkwood.

Legolas era uma boa pessoa. Ele notara. Um dos melhores tipos. Ele aceitara a perda com graciosidade e elevação.

Aragorn notara que o elfo amava sua mulher. Não aconteceu quando ele o viu jogado no chão com várias garrafas vazias, como se fosse um mendigo, mas quando o elfo saíra apressado de Rivendell quando descobrira sobre ele e Arwen. Sua reação o denunciara.

Desde então Aragorn estivera esperando que o elfo reagisse mas ele nada fazia. Até que ele imaginou que fosse porque Legolas era sábio como todos os elfos e simplesmente aceitara o destino. Ao vê-lo observar sua janela pela manhã, ele viu que não. E aí mesmo estava o grande espírito do elfo, pois ele ainda sofria mas não se rebelava. Novamente ele via que o elfo era melhor que ele. Talvez esse fosse ainda mais um motivo, inconscientemente, pelo qual ele desafiara o elfo.

Tão absorvido em seus pensamentos ele estava que não ouviu a ameaça chegar até que já estava em seus calcanhares.

Um galho se quebrou atrás dele e Aragorn se virou. Com a mão na bainha da espada, ele sentiu um baque que roubou-lhe o ar e então não conseguiu sacar sua arma.

Uma figura grande caiu por cima dele.

Outros saíram de seus esconderijos, dois, três, cinco, dez, quase vinte deles.

Eram homens brutos e sujos, primitivos e sem recursos. Eles até grunhiam como animais e Aragorn se perguntou se eles comeriam gente também.

Imobilizado no chão, ele aguardou ofegante pelo que seria dele.

Então um cavaleiro saltou de seu cavalo, aparecendo de repente e fitou Aragorn no chão:

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? -Ele sorriu mostrando a falta de alguns dentes. -Vossa Alteza...

Aragorn respirou fundo. Se eles fossem assaltantes ele estava perdido ao ter sua identidade revelada, e mesmo assim não havia como mentir. Em seu peito, a Árvore Branca reluzia, adornada em Mithril e impossível de passar despercebida. Suas roupas nobres contavam o resto daquele quem ele era.

-Não se lembra de mim, não é Passo-Largo?

Ao ouvir um nome há muito deixado para trás, Aragorn parou de lutar:

-Quem é você?

-Ora, você não se lembra? -Perguntou o desdentado. - É claro que não, seu arrogante... Mas agora você vai pagar, ah sim, você vai. - Ele coçou o queixo, certamente tendo pensamentos sombrios ao que mostrava seu olhar. - Você não se lembra quando passou uma noite em uma vila perto daqui?

-Não me lembro nada disso.

-É claro que não. Você deve andar por aí achando que é o Rei. Oh espere, você é! - Ele gargalhou e todos o imitaram. - Eu quis lhe dar um preço justo por seu cavalo mas você disse que ele não é para venda.

-E então? -O Rei de Gondor indagou, irritado com a pausa.

-Eu tentei tirar o cavalo de você, mas você feriu todos meus amigos e me deixou no chão.

-Se você tentou me roubar, eu tinha o direito de me defender. Mas não sei se o que diz é verdade, eu não me lembro de você.

O homem se aproximou tão depressa que Aragorn endureceu, esperando receber um chute.

Mas o homem apenas aproximou seu rosto do dele:

-EU era o dono da pensão! EU é quem tive que continuar morando lá depois de ser humilhado. EU é que aguentei a zombaria e a humilhação. Mas o mundo dá voltas. Quão não foi a minha surpresa de ver aquele que mais parecia um mendigo sendo coroado...rei? Então eu sabia que agora você iria me pagar, e bem caro pelo que me fez.

-Eu não lhe darei uma jóia. -Aragorn bufou.

O odioso homem fedia à peixe e carne podre. Havia ainda um forte hálito de fumo misturado com álcool vindo de sua boca. Mas Aragorn estava acostumado à aqueles odores, tendo viajado com guardiões que viajavam do mesmo modo, se é que ele mesmo já não cheirou assim algum dia. E nem o olhar do homem, de rosto tão próximo ao dele, o intimidava. Era preciso muito mais do que aquilo para fazer com que Aragorn sequer ficasse preocupado.

-Ah mas depois de ser torturado, você vai.

-Nunca. O dinheiro do povo não serve para isso.

-Ora, o justo Passo-Largo volta novamente. Você pensa que pode ser um herói, mas vamos ver se mantém sua promessa quando eu lhe arrancar um dedo.

Os homens rapidamente levantaram Aragorn do chão e o arremessaram contra o tronco de uma árvore. Ele perdeu todo o ar e se curvou, então não teve tempo para nada. Seus braços foram torcidos dolorosamente para trás e eles o amarravam, fora de seu campo de visão. Ele lutou e tentou escapar, mas não era páreo para tantos homens.

O agressor tirou uma adaga da bota. Ele sorriu ao ver os olhos de Passo-Largo presos nela. Aproximou a arma do pescoço bronzeado do antigo guardião:

-Por onde começamos? Você estará implorando para que eu termine com você uma vez que estiver sangrando meu Rei. Eu tenho certeza que você jamais foi torturado antes.

E dizendo isso o homem puxou a manga da blusa, e só então Aragorn percebeu que ele não tinha um bom pedaço da mão. O homem continuou à exibir suas próprias marcas de uma tortura distante. Na barriga ele tinha um corte cobrindo de cima abaixo. Faltava vários dedos em um pé, havia uma cicatriz feia em sua perna onde, ao que se parece, uma faca foi fincada ali e não foi tratada por muito tempo – Aragorn notou usando seus talentos como curandeiro.

Aragorn suspirou, tomando coragem pelo que vinha. O homem riu.

-Vamos começar por um dedo. Eu enviarei seu membro à Rainha, vamos ver se _ela_ não enviará algumas das jóias que você a deu então.

-Você irá se arrepender se levar isso até ela, -Aragorn grunhiu entre os dentes.

-Se você não cooperar, eu vou ter que te matar, e se eu te matar, não pense que a Rainha, qual o nome dela? Arwen, - disse ao ser lembrado por um de seus amigos – não irá pagar em seu lugar.

No instante seguinte o homem gritou insanamente, pois preso à seu nariz estava os dentes de Aragorn.

O Rei então, covardemente recebeu vários golpes que o deixaram próximo à perder a consciência.

Aragorn não podia acreditar que aquilo acontecera. Ele fora um tolo em andar sozinho. Ele não podia mais fazer isso sendo um importante Rei. Após a partida dos elfos, o maior Rei.

Quando finalmente os dentes do antigo guardião largaram o nariz do homem, ele levou as mãos ao ferimento. Sangrava muito e após um rugido, ele esbofeteou o rosto do Rei. Então foi para atrás da árvore.

-Abra a mão dele, -disse o agressor lá atrás.

Aragorn manteve o punho fechado com toda a força que possuía, mas havia muitas mãos sobre a sua e ele foi cedendo, contra sua própria vontade.

Ele sentiu a lâmina encostar na base de seu dedo indicador, então ele inalou depressa, preparando-se para o que viria em seguida.

Algo cortou o ar num zunido ameaçador. Aragorn ouviu gritos e então um baque surdo no chão. Alguns homens à sua frente olhavam para sua esquerda e ele os imitou. Além da floresta densa, não havia nada que ele pudesse enxergar, nem mesmo entre as árvores.

Então ele o viu saindo por entre os troncos.

Legolas vinha correndo com seu arco e flecha preparados. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam ao sabor do vento. Seus olhos azuis nunca estiveram mais ameaçadores.

O elfo se aproximou, postando-se em frente à Aragorn.

-Não faça isso, há vários deles espalhados. Volte e chame reforços.

Legolas ignorou-o, enquanto apontava sua arma para cá e para lá, vendo-se logo cercado por dezenas de homens.

-Ora um elfo. -Disse um homem imundo vindo por trás da árvore de Aragorn.

Logo Aragorn percebeu que Legolas dera cabo do líder, pois ele não voltara. Um dos homens mais sujos que ele já vira na vida parecia então tomar o comando do bando. Ele se postou na frente de Legolas.

-Vocês são feiticeiros ou algo assim, como dizem, mas você está sozinho contra nós, elfo.

-Deixem suas armas e voltem para suas casas, eu não quero matar vocês. -Legolas disse firmemente.

Os homens riram se acreditar no que ouviam.

Um dos homens cuspiu no chão, sem tirar os olhos do elfo.

-Parece que os rumores são verdadeiros. Nosso Rei adora elfos. Mais até do que sua própria raça. Veja quem ele escolheu para ser seu guarda-costas.

-Espere... -Disse outro. -Esse elfo não trabalha para ele. Veja!

E com o dedo apontado ele indicou a coroa de Mithril que contornava a bela cabeça loira.

Por um instante ninguém soube o que dizer, até que o líder o fez:

-Ora, ora. Nosso amigo tinha razão, o rei nos traria riqueza! Agora temos dois deles!

Eles deram um passo e ouviram a corda do arco se esticar ainda mais:

-Estou avisando. Saiam daqui imediatamente. E serão poupados. -Legolas disse em voz baixa.

Ninguém o ouviu. O líder avançou em frente arrancando sua espada da bainha com uma velocidade incrível.

-Legolas, eles não são homens comuns. São rápidos guerreiros! -Aragorn gritou.

Mas o imundo não teve tempo de mostrar sua agilidade. A flecha entrou-lhe bem no meio do rosto e ele caiu, sem ter sequer tempo para gritar. Houve alguma exclamação por entre os homens, mas eles logo reagiram. Todos sacaram suas espadas, quase ao mesmo tempo e avançaram.

Aragorn temeu pelo elfo por um instante, mas viu então em suas costas as facas gêmeas presas. No instante seguinte elas haviam sumido conforme Legolas sacou-as.

Ele as girava no ar, formando um círculo quase transparente no ar. Muitos se afastaram, tomados de surpresa, mas outros avançaram. Sem ter mais como adiar, Legolas acertou um, dois, três homens seguidamente, sem causar-lhes feridas mortais.

-O que está fazendo, você tem que matá-los! -Aragorn avisou.

Mas o elfo não o ouvia e somente causava um e outro corte superficial em seus inimigos. Em especial nas mãos que seguravam as espadas.

Foi então que uma flecha voou o ar, e se Legolas não tivesse girado ligeiramente o corpo, ele teria sido acertado bem em meio às costas.

Ele gemeu quando a flecha entrou no ombro direito e sua faca caiu.

-Legolas! -Aragorn tentava freneticamente se soltar das amarras.

O elfo não se deu por vencido. Era possível ver agora que seu rosto estava úmido de suor, mas ele se jogou na luta sem mais poupar seus inimigos. Como se fizesse movimentos de dança, suas longas pernas tocavam o chão de leve enquanto ele girava e agachava, desviando de golpes e protegendo-se das investidas. Ele arrancou uma mão que voou ainda segurando a espada, cortou o pescoço do guerreiro atrás deste, que caiu de joelhos com as mãos tentando parar o sangramento: a boca aberta num grito surdo de horror. Legolas começara à dar conta de todos eles, não dando-lhes mais chance de reagir.

Aragorn observava boquiaberto o elfo acabar com todos. Nenhum de seus golpes era desperdiçado, geralmente atingindo o adversário mortalmente na primeira tentativa. Legolas era mais rápido que os gêmeos. E o Rei jamais vira elfo lutar igual.

Então jogando-se no chão, em frente à Aragorn, Legolas rolou no chão e quando levantou-se sobre os joelhos, apontou sua flecha e atirou. Aragorn tentou ver se ele atingiria o alvo mas estava fora de se alcance. Um grito, o som de folhagens e um baque no chão mostrou que sim.

Legolas agora ofegava. Ele se levantou do chão e cambaleou um pouco, então tirou uma adaga de sua bota e foi para atrás da árvore. Aragorn sentiu a pressão do sangue nos pulsos diminuir e massageou sua pele. Ele conferiu seu indicador e havia um corte ali onde o líder preparava-se para arrancar seu dedo.

-Obrigado. -Aragorn disse sério.

Legolas estava agora banhado de suor, o que deixou o outro preocupado. Ele cambaleou e iria ao chão se não fosse o suporte de Aragorn.

O elfo foi jogado por sobre seus ombros e ele correu até onde estaria seu cavalo, amaldiçoando por ter deixado Brego tão longe dali. Então lembrou-se que Legolas apenas sangraria até morrer e parou, colocando-o no chão. Ele olhou o ferimento, a flecha ainda presa na carne. Legolas havia desmaiado e ele aproveitou a oportunidade e agarrou a flecha. Então arrancou-a num só movimento, mas que acordou Legolas. O elfo gritou e tremeu, então Aragorn pressionou-o de rosto para o chão, colocando seu joelho nas costas do elfo:

-Você está sangrando, preciso parar o corrimento agora ou você não chegará vivo.

O elfo ofegou embaixo de seu corpo e ele rasgou sua própria túnica, então colocou por sobre o ferimento, sentindo o Príncipe tremer novamente. Então ele arrancou mais pedaços de pano e amarrou o primeiro para manter o ferimento fechado.

Ele ergueu Legolas novamente e ouviu-o dizer fraquinho:

-Eu posso andar sozinho...

Mas é claro que ele não poderia. Aragorn continuou correndo e pareceu sentir o peso aumentar, conforme Legolas desmaiava novamente.

Quando finalmente alcançou seu cavalo, ele teve dificuldades de colocar o elfo na montaria, então subiu em seguida e, mantendo o elfo apoiado à sua frente, com a cabeça sobre seu ombro, ele envolveu a cintura fina e segurou as rédeas, esperando que Brego desse tudo de si para que alcançassem a enfermaria depressa.

Assim que ultrapassou o portão, as pessoas levavam as mãos à boca e exclamavam horrorizadas. Todos foram abrindo passagem, outros corriam tentando acompanhar o cavalo.

Quando finalmente na enfermaria, Aragorn deitou Legolas na cama e mandou que a porta fosse fechada.

-E chame o curandeiro. -Ele comandou e a enfermeira correu para fora.

Assim que ela saiu, Aragorn usou sua adaga para cortar a túnica de Legolas. Ele estava terrivelmente pálido e Aragorn temeu por sua vida. O curandeiro chegou depressa e ficou a par do que acontecera.

-Vamos dar pontos nele. -Ele concluiu.

O ferimento foi lavado. Aragorn mascou algumas ervas e tampou a ferida, enquanto o curandeiro se preparava para fechar o corte.

Nesse instante, Arwen entrou como um vendaval pela porta:

-Lass! -Ela gritou.

Aragorn segurou-a a tempo, dando espaço para o outro continuar seu trabalho:

-Espere. Acho que não chegamos tarde demais. Tenhamos esperança.

-O que aconteceu? -Ela indagou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

O Rei explicou sobre uma briga de bar à dezenas de anos atrás que resultara no desejo de vingança daquele que perdera e de uma forma tão humilhante:

-Quão humilhante? -Ela indagou desconfiada.

-Ele terminou com sua cabeça embaixo de minha bota...

-Ah Estel... pelo amor de Deus. -Ela disse, conhecedora do temperamento de seu marido.

-E bem...eu o fiz beijar o pé de Brego depois disso.

Ela respirou profundamente enquanto ele lhe contava o resto. Aragorn melhorara consideravelmente, mas havia contado à Arwen o quanto ele fora impulsivo no passado. Ele escapou por pouco de muitas confusões.

Por fim o ferimento estava costurado e o curandeiro fez uma reverência à Rainha, antes de se afastar. Ela agarrou a mão de Legolas, apertando-a entre as suas. Chorava copiosamente.

-Oh Lass... Por que sempre tem que se arriscar assim?

Aragorn mordeu os lábios e ficou observando-os. Então decidiu sair.

Ele sentia-se pior do que quando fora dar uma volta para limpar a mente. Tudo aquilo era culpa dele. Se ele não conseguia lidar sequer com a rivalidade entre ele e Legolas, como conseguiria comandar um reino?

Aragorn permaneceu na sacada do corredor que dava para a enfermaria, olhando a paisagem. Ele não mais ousaria sair do castelo sozinho. Ele aprendera uma lição naquele dia, e agora deveria agir como um rei e estar sempre protegido.

Três dias e três noites em pura angústia. Arwen ralhava com ele e não queria conversar quando Aragorn vinha tentar pedir-lhe desculpas. Ela o relembrou de tudo o que já lhe contara sobre Legolas, como eles já foram inseparáveis mas nada além disso acontecera para que ele ficasse tão enciumado.

Mas pior do que isso era a expressão de seu curandeiro, que não dava esperanças de que Legolas estivesse melhorando embora os elfos se curassem rápido. Aragorn pensou então se Arwen tinha algo à ver com isso, e que talvez o elfo não quisesse mais continuar já que a perdera.

Na terceira noite o curandeiro finalmente veio avisar o Rei que seu hóspede recuperara a consciência.

Aragorn tivera entrando na enfermaria discretamente durante a noite para ver Legolas. Enquanto o elfo estivera inconsciente, ele realmente temera por sua vida. Ele estivera cada vez mais pálido e mal parecia respirar. Desta vez quando entrou no quarto, ele viu que sua cor melhorara.

Os inocentes olhos azuis viraram-se para ele e seus cinzas se apertaram quando ele sorriu:

-Olá Legolas.

Legolas sorriu para ele. Era um sorriso encantador.

Aragorn sentou-se próximo à cama e pegou a mão do amigo:

-Eu... sinto muito por...

-Não... -Legolas fez, claramente se esforçando para poder falar. -Eu é que estive errado.

Eles não precisavam falar mais claramente. Quando o elfo amanhecera observando a janela do humano após o casamento, tudo ficara claro.

-Depois de tudo o que fiz você passar, você veio me salvar... E além do mais... Você não lutou de verdade.

Legolas franziu o cenho:

-Eu lutei sim. Senão não teria acabado com eles, Elessar.

-Digo sobre quando duelamos. Eu vi como luta de verdade, você deixou-se jogar no chão. Deixou que eu vencesse.

-E você iria querer passar vergonha na frente de sua esposa? -Legolas zombou.

-Ah você quer dizer que se não me poupasse eu não teria vencido?

-E você acha que não?

Os dois se encararam divertidos.

-Legolas, eu sei o quanto Arwen o estima, e decidi que não importa como eu me sinta hoje, eu sei que me acostumarei. Quero que fique sempre por perto pois sua presença a enche de alegria. E não vou negar que se não fosse por tudo isso, certamente eu e você seríamos amigos.

Legolas pensou um pouco e consentiu:

-Seríamos sim. Mas eu tomei uma decisão. Eu vou partir.

-Ah... é claro, você deve ter seus afazeres e...

-Para Valinor.

Aragorn fixou seus olhos sobre o elfo.

-Não...

-É preciso. Arwen fez sua escolha e eu sim sei o quanto você a faz feliz pois vejo algo nos olhos dela que ela nunca teve por mim. É com o coração leve que eu a deixo para viver a vida que ela escolheu. Mas eu não acho que minha estadia faria bem para nenhum de nós.

-Não Legolas... Ela ficará de coração partido.

Arwen observava Elladan e Elrohir treinarem com a espada. Os dois dançavam em sincronia perfeita, parecendo saber qual golpe o outro daria.

Ela viu o curandeiro sair do castelo e mais do que depressa já estava em pé, e foi em direção a ele:

-Ele acordou alteza.

Ela o seguiu pelos corredores frios e sufocantes. Como uma da raça élfica ela não se acostumaria nunca à viver em um ambiente fechado.

-Ele está bem? -Ela perguntou preocupada.

-Sim, foi uma reviravolta. Ele simplesmente acordou e parece bem mais corado. -Então o velho homem olhou-a discretamente. -Talvez algo que a senhora tenha-lhe dito quando passou a tarde toda com ele.

Arwen se lembrava. Entre lágrimas e o desespero, ela sussurrara no ouvido pontudo que ela o amava. E se Legolas tivesse ouvido e se lembrasse do que ela falou? À um passo da porta, ela parou. O curandeiro não viu sua hesitação e foi entrando, mas ela continuou ali petrificada.

Ela percebia agora o que realmente sentia por ele. Mas isso queria dizer que amava menos à Aragorn por isso?

-Não está ansiosa para vê-lo?

Ela se virou para a voz, Elladan havia chegado por trás dela e tinha um olhar estranho. Ela estremeceu. Então sem dizer nada, entrou no quarto.

A cena à seguir surpreendeu-a. Aragorn sentava-se na beira da cama, não na cadeira tão próxima ao leito. Suas mãos envolviam a de Legolas. Ela olhou de um para o outro surpresa, e então sorriu para o enfermo:

-Lass... Que bom que melhorou.

Ela sentou-se também no leito, obrigando Aragorn à sair dali. Trêmula, ela observou o olhar de Legolas para ver se havia qualquer sinal de que ele se lembrava das palavras que ela disse num momento de fraqueza, mas ele apenas a fitava serenamente.

-Pensei que o pior fosse acontecer.

-Por causa de uma flechada? -Legolas riu. -Você sabe que eu passei por coisas piores.

-Ah mas você é o principezinho delicado, o frágil. -Elrohir zombou. -É claro que ficamos preocupados.

-Eu ainda vou levantar daqui, não se esqueça. -Legolas fingiu-se furioso.

Todos riram. Elladan foi se postar do outro lado da cama e acariciou a testa molhada de Legolas.

-Ele vai precisar comer aqui, não é? -Elrohir perguntou.

Quando Arwen consentiu ele se retirou, dizendo que iria mandar trazer o jantar de todos para aquele quarto.

-Acho que posso me levantar... Ai! -Legolas gemeu.

-Não. -Arwen o empurrou sem muita delicadeza. -Nem pensar, você fique onde está.

-Será que posso falar com você à sós? -Legolas indagou, após um tempo.

Elladan e Aragorn se entreolharam, então saíram, seguido do curandeiro.

Arwen tomou as pálidas mãos nas suas, sentindo um leve calor percorrer seu corpo. Legolas apertou suas mãos.

-Eu não pensei que fosse me sentir assim, mas uma parte de mim está feliz que você encontrou a felicidade.

-Eu tenho todos que amo perto de mim, não há mais nada o que desejar.

Legolas abaixou os olhos.

-Arwen... Eu decidi que vou embora... Para Valinor.

Ele viu a expressão dolorosa que se fez na bela face dela. E tentou levantar-se novamente. Desta vez ele ignorou a dor, e tomou-a nos braços.

-Deite-se Lass.

-Não.

Os dois ficaram abraçados durante um tempo, até que ele sentiu o corpo frágil tremer em seus braços e ele a apertou ainda mais. Legolas então se afastou um pouco e enxugou as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos azuis dela.

-Meu pai se vai em breve, meu povo está partindo. Eu não sei se conseguiria ficar.

-Eu entendo.

-Arwen, quando um dia... Aragorn se for, você sabe que poderia escolher por partir também. Junto com Elladan e Elrohir.

-Eu não conseguiria. Eu não sei o que faria quando ele morresse, mas penso que não iria querer deixar meu filho.

-Filho?

Os olhos de Arwen estavam avermelhados, mas já haviam secado. Eles enxeram-se de lágrimas novamente, mas desta vez um sorriso acompanhou-os:

-Eu acho... que estou grávida.

Arwen arregalou os olhos ante a expressão de Legolas. Havia choque ali, e talvez alguma dor. Ele olhou em direção à seu ventre e depois para seus olhos como se ela houvesse lhe dado uma notícia ruim. Mas não durou muito. Sempre composto, Legolas se recuperou e a serenidade voltou à seu belo semblante.

-Mas é claro. -Então ele sorriu. Mas só ela, que o conhecia tão bem sentiu o quanto ele era forçado. -O herdeiro de Gondor. Parabéns. Arwen.

Ela mordeu os lábios. Estava magoada com a reação dele. Imaginou que de todos, Legolas seria um dos que mais ficaria feliz. Por que ele agia assim?

-Você contou a mim antes de contar à seu marido? -Legolas disse divertido.

-Oh... Mas que erro. Realmente eu me esqueci completamente disso até agora. Bem, eu nem tenho certeza mas é coisa da intuição feminina. Veja bem nossa primeira noite foi...

-Eu não quero saber detalhes! -Legolas quase gritou.

-Nossa, desculpa! -Ela riu. -Não sabia que isso o enojava. Bem, de qualquer forma eu contarei ao pai quando tiver certeza. O que não acontecerá por algumas semanas ainda.

-Aragorn será o homem mais feliz do mundo. - Ele não queria expressar em palavras que ele já considerava o humano como o mais afortunado da Terra-Média. -Parabéns Arwen, de verdade.

Os dois se abraçaram novamente.

Arwen deixou sua cabeça jogada por sobre o ombro enganosamente forte de Legolas, inalando o aroma selvagem de floresta e pedras que sempre vinha de seus cabelos, discretamente. Sem saber que Legolas fazia o mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

Arwen está se tornando uma mortal.

Ela relembra da história de sua família

* * *

><p>Peamaps – 160112<p>

Pelo bem de Arwen - Capítulo 4

Arwen estava grávida. Quando ela contou para seu marido, Elessar e ela finalmente fizeram as pazes. Já estavam se falando mas a notícia varreu todo o tumulto em seus corações, em especial no de Arwen.

Ela passou à caminhar nos belos jardins, procurando respirar ar puro enquanto tocava a barriga que ainda nem aparecera.

Ela ensinaria élfico mas falaria sempre na língua dos homens. Eldarion, eles decidiram que o nome seria. Estel quis também garantir um nome de menina mas ela teimava que seria um menino, que tinha certeza disso assim como ela garantira à Legolas que estava grávida.

Ela via o elfo olhando-a pela janela de seu aposento. Ela temia por quanto tempo ainda ele ficaria ali. Ele dissera que partiria mas ela não sabia quando. Gostaria que o Príncipe ficasse até o nascimento de seu filho.

Mas então e depois? Quando seu filho nascesse porque ela então sentiria menos sua partida? A verdade é que Arwen não conseguia ver sua vida sem Legolas por perto. Ela não tinha o direito de dizer isso pois talvez ele ficasse mesmo. Legolas não pensava em si, sua vida inteira fora uma sucessão de sacrifícios que fazia aos outros; seu pai, Mirkwood, a raça dos elfos... Ela não deveria dizer nada. Nem mesmo à Estel que ficaria ainda mais confuso do que já estava.

Algo acontecera com os dois depois do susto. Estel e Legolas agora, se falavam. Ela notou. Eles pareciam tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo conseguiam conversar durante horas à fio e ela nem sabia sobre o que falavam. Ela era a única coisa que parecia ser um obstáculo entre eles pois quando ela se aproximava, eles ficavam quietos.

Os enjoos começaram à vir, embora ela tivesse esperado que não fosse assim. Algumas elfas, ela sabia, tinham sorte e tinha uma gravidez calma. Eldarion era genioso e não lhe daria paz. E ela mal podia esperar para ver sua vida ser tumultuada por uma criança bagunceira. Ela o cercaria de amor e à noite contaria histórias sobre seu pai, indo ainda mais para o passado relatando sobre Glorfindel, Gil-Galad até remontar a história de Rivendell e todo o reino élfico. Ela sabia que sua raça cairia no esquecimento. Um dia, ela seria a última naquelas terras e não seria grande coisa pois morreria como qualquer um deles, e eles duvidariam que os elfos sequer existiram. Em uma ou duas gerações, não a dos filhos de Eldarion é claro mas mais além, eles seriam esquecidos. Um dia os Humanos se perguntariam: "Orelhas pontudas?" e eles duvidariam. Elfos fariam parte do folclore e quando os homens caíssem na violência e sede de poder novamente, como sempre o fizeram desde os tempos dos Númenor, então eles olhariam para os elfos de iriam desejar que tais seres existissem e viessem em seu auxílio. E acreditariam que tudo não passava de um conto mitológico. Nessa época seus restos mortais à muito fariam já parte do solo e talvez uma árvore crescesse por cima dela e Humanos trepariam nela e talvez a sua energia vital fizessem tais crianças começarem a contar a história dos elfos e ela finalmente tivesse alguma companhia em sua eternidade.

Uma lágrima desceu pela sua face.

Muitos elfos já se foram e o mundo se tornava menos brilhoso. Ela podia sentir no ar. Ao longe, ela viu, não mais era possível ouvir seus cantos.

Ela nem queria ver Rivendell. Talvez jamais voltasse para lá. Quando seu pai partisse, o lugar que ela chamou de lar por tantos milênios seria o quadro mais feio e ela aceitara a mortalidade, mas ver tão belo lugar que curou à tantos perder seu brilho era insuportável.

Um dia, em muito breve pois era assim que ela via as décadas passarem, ela teria apenas Estel e Eldarion para amar. Então ela perderia Estel e Eldarion a perderia.

Ela sabia tudo o que iria acontecer. E ela quis que assim fosse.

Ela sabia o que Eldarion não poderia ver acontecer. Se ele visse o fim, seria como ela ver Rivendell. Tudo estava planejado e perfeitamente pronto para se por em ação.

Ela virou-se e viu que Legolas ainda estava lá. Ela sorriu e acenou. Então percebeu um brilho suspeito no olhar do Príncipe, e imaginou se ele chorava como ela. Será que ele via a partida dos elfos com a mesma tristeza que ela?

Não. Ele não ficaria e para quem ficava para trás a realidade era sempre pior.

Ela seguiu para seu aposento. Chegando lá a porta já estava aberta.

Ela bateu à porta mas não houve resposta, então ela foi entrando. Ele não deixaria a porta aberta se não fosse sabendo que ela viria.

Ela viu o guarda-roupa aberto e uma túnica de viagem jogada por sobre a cama. O guarda-roupa estava vazio. Assim como ficou seu peito.

-Lass? -Ela perguntou com a voz levemente trêmula.

Ele colocou apenas a cabeça para fora. Estava no lavabo.

-Espere só um pouco. -Ele sorriu.

Ela acenou e aguardou. Suas pernas estava ligeiramente trêmulas, então ela se sentou na cama. Tinham intimidade o suficiente para fazerem isso. Quando eram pequenos até dormiam juntos quando visitavam um ao outro.

Ele saiu enxugando as mãos. Vestia uma camisa longa verde prateada e calças apertadas negras. Um belo cinto prateado completava a beleza de suas vestimentas.

-Venha cá. - Ele jogou de lado a toalha que usava para enxugar as mãos. Então abriu os braços para ela.

Arwen levantou-se e mergulhou o rosto em seu peito. Legolas envolveu seus braços em volta da cabeça dela, acariciando seus cabelos.

-O que foi? Por que chora?

Ela engoliu e controlou a respiração antes de falar, mal contendo suas emoções:

-Estou triste que os elfos vão embora... Que você, também, vai embora.

-Quer que eu fique?

-Não!

-Quer que eu vá?

Ela ergueu os olhos até ele, então eles riram.

-É claro que eu vou sentir saudades, mas não pediria que ficasse Lass. Essa foi a minha escolha e eu não tenho o direito de arrastar ninguém comigo.

-Você não me arrastaria, seria um prazer ficar aqui com vocês.

Ela não deixou de notar o que ele disse.

-Vejo que está se dando bem com Elessar.

-Ele é um grande homem. Você teve razão em escolher ele.

-Escolher? Só havia ele Lass.

As palavras foram como um chute no estômago de Legolas. Claro, ele demorara demais. Ela nunca soube sequer do que ele sentiu.

-Sim... Só havia ele.

Ele lançou um sorriso tão forçado, tão azedo que ela preocupou-se na hora.

-O que foi?

-Hum? Nada. Eu apenas sentirei sua falta também.

Ela se desvencilhou do abraço e olhou à sua volta. Legolas lamentou a quebra de contato.

-Você não está indo embora hoje não é?

-Eu não estou indo para Valinor, mas estou voltando para casa...então, sim.

Arwen consentiu tristemente. Elessar deveria ter esquecido de avisar que Legolas pretendia partir. Ela quis chorar novamente sem entender porque parecia ser outra pessoa, ela jamais fora tão emotiva.

Mais tarde, visitando o curandeiro, ela descobriu que isso também era algo comum na gravidez; as mulheres poderiam ficar extremamente emotiva e ela viu que Eldarion não a poupou disso também. Ela já podia imaginar então a dor nas costas e todo o resto do que se dizia. Essa gravidez não a pouparia de nada. Lá estava ela vivendo sua vida bem como uma mortal.

Os meses se passaram e quando Arwen caminhava no jardim, às vezes, ela virava-se querendo ver o rosto de Legolas. Havia muito que ele se fora mas sua falta parecia aumentar, e ela não se acostumava como era de se esperar.

Quando sentia que não podia amar mais à seu marido, um novo diz provava que isso era sim, possível. Em momentos bons e ruins, ela não se arrependia de ter se casado com ele. Elessar era perfeito em suas imperfeições, e quanto mais o conhecia, mais ela se orgulhava.

O Rei era um bom homem. O melhor. Ele era justo e se preocupava com todos. Ela jamais o viu destratar um servente. Pelo contrário, Elessar até se sentava com eles. Era engraçado vê-lo com sua coroa e roupas luxuosas à mesa, bebendo cerveja com homens do povo. E este, assim como a esposa, amavam Elessar Telcontar cada vez mais.

O reino era próspero e feliz, assim como Elrond sempre dissera que seria em suas visões.

Seu pai. O elfo que curava. E estava de partida.

Elessar, Elladan e Elrohir estiveram à seu lado o tempo todo. Eles a abraçavam para confortá-la. Eles a ampararam quando ela soluçava de tanto chorar.

No belo porto ela abraçou seu pai pela última vez na vida, sua avó Galadriel e seu avô Celeborn.

Quando o navio deslisava na superfície da água, ela só via as luzes do mundo indo embora. Para ela não haviam elfos melhores, eram aqueles que ela conhecera. Eles ficaram por compaixão, para garantir que tudo ficaria bem antes de dar a terra aos Homens. E agora, com a missão cumprida, eles partiram.

Arwen estava inconsolável. Elessar estava até preocupado. Ela não parava de chorar, à ponto de não conter a voz. Elladan e Elrohir, cada um de cada lado dela pareciam ser uma extensão do corpo dela pois estavam grudados na irmã caçula. Seus corações partidos de vê-la assim, eles não esperavam que ela fosse receber assim a partida do pai.

-Agora ele vai encontrar a naneth*, - Elrohir sussurrou e beijou-lhe a face. Depois descansou seu próprio rosto contra o dela.

-Não se preocupe irmãzinha. - Elladan corria seu dedo indicador na face pálida de Arwen com um toque suave como o de uma pena. - Eu vou ficar aqui até... vou ficar sempre aqui.

Então ele e Elrohir trocaram um olhar.

-Não é mesmo Ro?

Elrohir pegou o queixo dela para fitá-lo:

-Nós vamos ficar.

Ela sorriu e os abraçou, quase sufocando-os. Elrohir emitiu sons de estrangulamento e todos riram um pouco, o tanto que era possível por baixo do manto de tristeza.

Nenhum dos homens naquela carroça sabia o que se passava nas profundezas do coração da Rainha.

Ela lamentava e muito, a partida de seu pai. Mas após essa despedida, ela percebia que perder Legolas... seria ainda pior.

Ela não aguentaria. Era impossível voltar à estas mesmas margens e vê-lo ir.

Um filme rápido se fez em sua cabeça e Arwen viu Legolas fazendo-lhe coroas de flores, e adornando-as em volta de sua cabeça. Dizendo que eram para a Rainha dele. Ela jamais imaginara então que iria se tornar uma, mas Legolas sim. Ele a colocara num pedestal durante toda sua vida, visitando-a em Rivendell quando ela menos esperava, assim que sabia de algo aborrecido que acontecera. Quando ela sofria, ele sempre estava lá algumas semanas depois. Era como se ele partisse correndo quando a notícia chegava à Mirkwood. Ele vinha com sua comitiva, mas quando ainda era criança, Legolas até acabara fazendo com que Mirkwood inteira saísse à sua procura por dois dias pois ele se perdera na floresta, tentando procurar Arwen já que Thranduil se recusara à levá-lo.

Nunca houve obstáculos para Legolas fazer alguma coisa por ela. Ele sempre esteve lá, como se em sua vida só existisse Arwen e seu pai. Ela até chegara à se perguntar quem era o mais importante para ele, sentindo muitas vezes que era ela.

Legolas... Com seus olhos azuis que mesmo sério, pareciam lhe sorrir. Ele sempre trazia o conforto, não só para ela mas para todos eles. Fora ele que como grande guerreiro que era, salvara Elladan e Elrohir dos orcs numa terrível tarde de outono.

Legolas havia partido bem próximo do inverno para Rivendell e somente dando um espaço curto de tempo para que as passagens não estivessem fechadas pela neve. Ele queria vê-la e viera depressa, e sozinho, provavelmente sem consentimento do pai. E fora por causa disso que ele salvara a vida de seus irmãos.

Depois do que os orcs fizeram, Elladan e Elrohir ficaram obcecados com a ideia de matar as criaturas horrendas. Eles saíam no meio da noite, quando proibidos por Elrond para caçar e se vingar pela mãe deles. Celebrian fora encontrada torturada e sangrenta; e foram Elladan e Elrohir, ainda tão jovens que a encontraram. A imagem os traumatizou para o resto da vida e Elrond não pode salvá-la. Assim ela fora mandada para Valinor, para ter a chance de sobreviver, mas era quase como se não fossem nunca mais verem a mãe.

Elladan e Elrohir então haviam se recolhido para dentro deles. Eles passaram à se falar somente um com o outro e a união deles que já era próxima demais, chegando à causar estranheza aos outros, se tornou ainda mais misteriosa.

Eles saíam no meio da noite e Elrond só descobrira porque algo não ia bem em seu coração quando ele decidiu inspecionar o quarto de madrugada. Descobrindo o novo hábito dos gêmeos, um dia ele os seguiu.

O que Elrond viu jamais seria esquecido.

Elladan e Elrohir giravam suas espadas no ar. Seus cabelos e corpos cobertos de espirros de sangue. Eles gritavam em fúria e Elrond achou ter visto seu filho mais velho rir em meio à seus gritos. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam escuros, dominados pelo desejo de matar.

Nenhum orc precisava de um segundo golpe. Quando atingidos a maioria perdia alguma parte do corpo. Os cavalos dos dois elfos já nem estavam perto, assustados com os próprios donos. Os orcs, criaturas tão grotescas, estavam apavorados com o olhar assassino dos gêmeos.

E Elrond via ali dois matadores, duas pessoas que ele jamais conhecera antes.

Após muito treino com Glorfindel, os gêmeos conseguiram melhorar. Glorfindel era o maior guerreiro da geração de Elrond e também de muito antes. O que ele já vira, ninguém sabia pois ele não contava, mas não era qualquer um que podia acabar com um Balrog e voltar para a vida. Glorfindel conversou com os belos jovens, dia após dia. O que ele disse, Elrond nunca soube mas se havia alguém que sabia da dor do sangue, este alguém era Glorfindel. Ele também perdera, ele também quisera matar quando lutar deixara de ser uma obrigação para chegar próximo do prazer. Glorfindel via nos orcs a perda de sua cidade e já quisera se vingar. Mas ele voltara a si e Elrond jamais vira guerreiro que mais fugisse do confronto. Ninguém era páreo para o elfo e mesmo assim ele evitava sacar sua espada.

O processo foi demorado e finalmente os gêmeos foram voltando à si. Elrond lhes disse que eles teriam de matar todos os orcs do mundo e mesmo assim a sede de vingança não seria saciada nem pela metade.

Era permitido, ao menos, que Elladan e Elrohir caçassem uma vez por mês. Mas então eles viam tudo como um treinamento para suas espadas e arco e flecha.

Fora numa das caçadas enquanto os gêmeos quase beiraram a loucura, que Legolas viera por acaso e os salvara.

Cegos em sua fúria, Elladan e Elrohir perderam a cautela. Elrohir lutava jogando-se com a guarda aberta demais, querendo arrancar cabeças e membros mas pouco se preocupando com os golpes que lhe alcançavam.

Elladan estava sem camisa, chamando os orcs para virem lutar com as mãos, gritando como louco e os montros jamais fariam isso. O gêmeo mais velho de Elrond jogara a espada no chão e estava perigosamente sem defesas.

Legolas parara onde estava, seus olhos arregalados. Ele sacara suas flechas e acertara o orc que já tinha a espada apontada para o coração de Elladan.

-Você pensa em segurar aquele golpe com o punho? - Legolas gritara irritado. Então virara-se para Elrohir, acertando os orcs antes que o elfo moreno o fizesse para garantir que as criações de Saurom não se aproveitasse do descuido deles.

Legolas praticamente lutou sozinho e fora ferido.

Só então os gêmeos pareciam sair do transe em que estavam e começaram à lutar de verdade.

A história fora contada pelos gêmeos, após Arwen ter entrado na enfermaria como um vendaval. Ela dera um belo golpe na cabeça de cada um e mais uma vez sentira-se como se fosse a mais velha dos três.

Após o incidente, seu pai introduzira Glorfindel na educação dos gêmeos e começou o processo de cura.

Ela sempre entendera os irmãos pois quisera fazer o mesmo, mas ela pensara em seu pai antes de se jogar em lutas de sangue. Elrond já tinha perdido a esposa e envelhecera muito enquanto procurava salvar os fihos da loucura. Já Elladan e Elrohir se esqueceram do pai, mergulhados na própria angústia. E um alimentava a obsessão do outro.

Elrond aprendera então à não deixar os gêmeos ficarem isolados por muito tempo, separando-os de vez em quando mandando cada um liderar uma patrulha diferente em lados opostos de Rivendell.

Arwen temera por Legolas. Ele fora atingido pelo veneno e durante duas semanas, até Elrond temera pelo pior. Então Elrond aconselhara que Arwen dissesse à Legolas sobre o que ela sentia, ao pé de seu ouvido. Arwen dissera a única coisa que ia em seu coração. No dia seguinte, Legolas voltara.

Assim como naquele dia, há centenas de anos atrás, Arwen continuava sentindo o mesmo. Senão até mais.

Ela quis ignorar, concentrando-se ainda mais em sua gravidez, e em Elessar.

Eldarion nasceu e ela aguardou a chegada de Legolas com ansiedade.

Ele sempre viera nos momentos triste. Mas neste momento feliz, ele não apareceu.

É claro que nada poderia apagar a chama da felicidade dela por finalmente conhecer seu filho – como ela dissera, um menino. - Mas a demora do Príncipe a incomodava. Duas semanas se passaram e outros dias. Até que se passaram três semanas. Ela não queria levantar as suspeitas de Elessar novamente e estragar o bom momento em que viviam mas ela precisava saber sobre seu amigo.

Ela enviou uma carta, escondida, para Mirkwood. Ela sabia quem era à favor de sua união com Legolas e confiou somente em Elladan para entregar o pergaminho. Ele partiu com Elrohir mas sem ainda dizer para onde irma pois Elrohir não sabia mentir, e Estel sempre soubera dizer quando o gêmeo mais novo escondia algo.

Arwen sentia-se cada vez mais mortal. Ela aprendera à roer as unhas e à caminhar de um lado para o outro nervosa.

Toda manhã ela olhava o horizonte, em direção à Mirkwood e à espera de ver três cavalos, montados por três elfos. Que seus irmãos trouxessem Legolas ou ao menos notícias. Ela não podia acreditar que ele não viera para o nascimento.

Então ela retornava para a cama e para os braços de seu marido, acomodando a cabeça em seu peito peludo.

Um dia ela viu Elladan e Elrohir simplesmente caminhando sem rumo e correu até eles:

-Por que não foram falar comigo direito? - Ela quase gritou. Como eles chegaram e estavam aí sem lhe dar as notícias?

Os dois se entreolharam e Elrohir engoliu seco.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com Legolas? - Ela indagou aflita.

-Acho melhor chamarmos Elessar. - Elrohir sugeriu.

-Não, me falem agora. O que foi?

Mas os gêmeos estavam irredutíveis e eles a guiaram para seus aposentos. Eles tiveram que aguardar Estel que demorou para vir, e recebeu o recado enviado por um servente.

Assim que o Rei entrou em seu quarto, ele olhou para a esposa, roendo unhas ansiosamente em sua cama, e então para os dois cunhados idênticos parados em pé próximos à janela.

-Elessar, nós viemos de Mirkwood...

Um olhar de compreensão se fez e Arwen levantou-se aflita:

-O que você sabe que ainda não me contou meu bom marido? - Ela pegou em suas mãos. Quebrando a distância entre eles ao atravessar o quarto.

Elessar tomou suas mãos e a guiou de volta para a cama. Ele a fez sentar e a imitou. Os gêmeos sentaram-se do outro lado.

-Arwen... minha querida. Tem algo que eu preciso lhe dizer mas estive sempre esperando por um momento de felicidade para lhe contar, mas quando ele veio não tive coragem de tirar a alegria que Eldarion lhe trouxe, dando-lhe essa notícia.

-O que aconteceu com Legolas? - Ela perguntou alto.

Arwen sentiu a mão de um dos gêmeos em seu ombro e seu sangue parecia ter congelado:

-Fale! - Ela gritou.

Elessar baixou os olhos para as mãos entrelaçadas, e falou:

-Ele partiu Arwen...

-Eu sinto muito, - ela ouviu Elrohir dizer.

Naneth - mãe

* * *

><p>Obrigada pela leitura!<p>

Aguardo seu review ~ Faça uma mente insana feliz ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Peamaps 160112

Capítulo 5

Arwen estava inconsolável. Ela queria apenas ficar sozinha em seu quarto com seu bebê.

Por mais que ela tentasse acreditar, era difícil. Ela não podia crer que tudo acabou assim, que Legolas partiria sem dizer nada e que a simples troca de palavras foram as últimas de sua vida.

A imagem do elfo já parecia nublar em sua mente então devia ser verdade mesmo. Arwen não conseguia imaginar como a vida seria sem a beleza que era Legolas.

Ele era alegria, amor, sempre tão disposto à ajudar. Ele se tornava importante em sua vida assim que entrava nela. Como ela poderia seguir sem ele?

Ela o amava. Não havia dúvidas. Ela sempre o soube mas na carroça, após despedir-se do pai a certeza caíra sobre sua cabeça como um peso. Ela não se arrependia por ter se casado com Estel, mas se arrependia de não ter se casado com Legolas também.

Como seu coração poderia abrigar dois? Da mesma forma, um amor do mesmo tamanho... dois. Algo tão atípico aos elfos. O que havia de errado com ela?

Arwen deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente. É claro que ela teve de escolher um, e ela sabia, lá no fundo que se a história fosse diferente, ela estaria então chorando por Estel.

Legolas estava certo, é claro e como sempre. Mas desta vez sua sabedoria a irritava. Ela mesma não poderia imaginar como seria ter-se despedido dele, e o Príncipe devia achar o mesmo pois se poupara de tal encontro.

Elladan e Elrohir vinham bater à sua porta a cada meia hora, querendo entrar.

No dia anterior os dois estiveram deitados de cada lado dela e ela mal podia suportar-lhes a presença. Em especial Elrohir, que sempre tinha que usar o humor para solucionar tudo. E Elladan decidira que era uma boa hora para ele começar a cantar e inundara o quarto com letras sobre amores antigos dos elfos com mortais, que não ajudavam em nada, apenas a deprimiam mais. Desta vez Elladan parecia inconvenientemente à favor de seu casamento, fazendo-a lembrar-se constantemente com quem estava casada, esperando que ela se animasse.

Por isso mesmo, hoje ela não abriria aquela porta. Apesar de ouvir Elladan começando a cantar lá fora mesmo.

Arwen baixou os olhos para o bolinho de gente em seu colo e sorriu. Nunca importaria o quanto ela estivesse triste, ela sempre se alegraria ao ver aquele meio elfo. A alegria de ter um filho não poderia ser comparado à nada, ela percebeu.

Eldarion levantou a mãozinha, tentando tocar seu nariz e ela o aproximou, só então percebendo que ele tentava pegar na cordinha de mithril presa à coroa em frente à seu rosto.

-Isso mesmo, uma coroa. Que bom que gosta pois um dia você usará uma como à um chapéu, só tirando para dormir.

Eldarion emitiu um som e o coração da elfa se acalmou. Ela mordeu os dedos gordinhos com o lábio, e sentiu vontade de repetir o gesto por todo o corpinho se pudesse. Eldarion riu, faltava-lhe todos os dentes e ela desejou que ele jamais crescesse.

Os olhos dele eram iguaizinhos aos de Estel.

Eles eram azuis e claros. Eles paravam para ele observar, assim como o pai fazia.

Não havia traço diferente em suas orelhinhas. Diferente de Arwen e os gêmeos, eles puxaram os Humanos e ela sentia-se grata por isso. Que os elfos começassem à desaparecer desde cedo. Por que adiar se isso iria acontecer mesmo?

Ela lembrou-se de Legolas novamente.

Houve tantos momentos em que ela quis beijar seus lábios vermelhos e finos. Especialmente depois que ela atingiu a maturidade. Ela aguardou dia após dia que Legolas também quisesse, que ele se declarasse, mas os dias se tornaram anos, e os anos em séculos.

Talvez por isso ela ficou tão abalada quando alguém olhou para ela da forma como Estel o fizera.

Ele parecia ter começado à sonhar, e então lhe dissera isso. Ela jamais sentira-se tão desejada e seus joelhos pulavam quando ela o via. Estel a conquistou no primeiro instante, mas sempre, lá no fundo ela voltava à pensar em Legolas. No que ele estaria fazendo, se estava no palácio ou nas limitações de Mirkwood, liderando sua patrulha como o admirado e bondoso líder que era. Mirkwood era feliz por ter um grande rei e que ele um dia seria substituído pelo príncipe, talvez até melhor que o pai.

Mas a lembrança de Legolas foi se esvaindo, pouco a pouco conforme Estel a distraía, e a maravilhava. Eles não conseguiam se desgrudar desde que se conheceram.

Legolas viera à Rivendell, sem motivo aparente, ela se lembrava e bem no auge do romance entre elfa e mortal. Ela mal percebera se sentia falta do amigo de infância pois estava vidrada no homem.

Ela se lembrava de como Legolas fora embora correndo, ele jamais ficava tão pouco tempo e aquilo a incomodara um pouco.

Arwen passou várias tardes relembrando os passos de Legolas, como fizera a vida inteira, somente dando uma pausa quando conhecera Estel.

À noite ela dava toda a atenção necessária ao marido, mas era como então houvesse mais alguém na cama com eles.

Ela sabia, e que Estel percebia também.

Eldarion era um grande homem. É claro que o povo tentara estudá-lo de perto, o tanto quanto possível e a essa altura eles sabiam que o Rei tivera um grande herdeiro e competente líder. Era sempre um momento de tensão ter-se um novo líder, mas quando Eldarion atingira a maioridade de 21 anos, a fama de seu caráter já havia percorrido o país e não houve sequer uma pessoa do povo que faltara à festa.

Ele se tornara um homem bonito também. Elessar brincava com o filho e perguntava se queria que as leis fossem mudadas para que ele pudesse ter várias esposas.

Mas ambos sabiam que Eldarion só tinha olhos para a mesma mulher, desde mais ou menos os dez anos. Ela era uma camponesa e Estel não desaprovava. Seu pai dizia que ela poderia ser até de outro país, de outra raça, até uma anã e ele respeitaria sua escolha.

Elessar e Arwen estavam abraçados e observando Eldarion dançar com o objeto de suas afeições. O antigo Aragorn olhou para a bela elfa à seu lado, não menos linda apesar dos anos que se passaram e tomou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. Ela correspondeu com ardor e sorriu para ele.

Enfim ela fora feliz.

Observando seu filho dançar ela via que eles fizeram um bom trabalho. Eldarion agora olhava para a camponesa – que ela ainda nem sabia o nome – da mesma forma como Estel sempre a olhara. Não havia dúvidas que aquela era a escolhida.

Ela gostava da moça. Ela era humilde e discreta. Parecia possuir uma calma que mostrava maturidade. Haviam ótimas coisas nela logo à primeira vista, mas foi o fato da jovem não saber que Eldarion era um príncipe que trouxera-lhe paz.

As festas jamais foram esquecidas. Eles sempre comemoravam o que podiam, uma forma que Arwen e Estel, que tiveram o mesmo pai, encontraram de manter sua memória viva.

Às vezes eles discutiam sobre Elrond até tarde da noite. As lembranças sempre terminavam em lágrimas e eles se consolavam nos braços um do outro.

Arwen via agora o tempo como Estel sempre vira. Cada ano era longo e ela já não se lembrava como fora ser imortal. Antes quinhentos anos ainda traziam lembranças de como quando sente-se que os fatos ocorreram ainda ontem. Agora uma década era para ela um longo tempo.

Eles lamentavam como a luz deixara o mundo. O quanto Arda mudava quando não havia elfos.

Elladan e Elrohir continuavam belos como sempre, jovens, sem terem envelhecidos um dia sequer em aparência.

Ela via o olhar de desespero em Elladan às vezes, e pedia então para os gêmeos partirem. Mas Elladan se manteve fiel à promessa que fizera no porto e não balançava em sua decisão. Elrohir, mais emotivo, parecia querer partir antes de ver a irmã envelhecer ainda mais.

Ela não queria mais que ficassem.

Quanto à Legolas, com o passar dos anos ela vira que jamais se arrependera de sua escolha. Na verdade, ela amava tanto os dois que não havia outra forma de ter vivido sua vida. Se ela partisse para Valinor, ela não teria vivido o que ela poderia com Estel.

Eldarion casara-se trazendo uma nova filha para Arwen e também uma neta.

Arwen e Estel não poderia estar mais felizes, mas nem tudo era paz. Estel estava sentindo dores e ela se preocupava cada vez mais. O curandeiro não podia dizer o que estava errado e Arwen só podia imaginar que a idade fazia isso com seu marido, atingindo-o antes do que ela.

Arwen parecia agora ter quarenta e cinco ou cinquenta anos humanos em aparência. Ela não se importava mas pelo olhar de seus irmãos, ela sentia-se muito mal.

Os anos dos mortais passavam muito rápido para os elfos, e ela podia ter uma ideia do desespero que tomava o coração dos gêmeos.

-Você precisa convencê-los a partir! - Ela pediu à Estel.

-Eu falo e repito, mas eles são teimosos. Deixe eles. Se algo acontecer seus corações ficarão partidos, mas Valinor irá trazer a cura. Eles não perecerão.

-Não me preocupo deles perecerem mas que tenham a imagem de nossa morte para sempre em suas mentes. Eles são lindos seres, não merecem isso Estel!

-Eles? Você ainda é uma elfa, não se esqueça.

-Não, eu não sou mais. Há muito que eu me sinto diferente. Eu vejo como se eles fossem de outra raça. Mal posso me lembrar como é a passagem do tempo para eles.

-Não se preocupe. - Estel beijou-a. - Eu vou falar com eles... de novo.

Amanhecia, tantos anos depois e Arwen abriu os olhos.

A cama estava quentinha e ela nem sentia vontade de se levantar. Ela olhou para seus cabeços caídos sobre seu ombro. Havia já alguns fios brancos e ela nem percebeu quando eles nasciam. Ela sorriu, o dia prometia estar lindo e ela poderia pegar uma cesta de fazer um piquenique com Estel. Os dois não podiam mais cavalgar então pegariam a carroça.

Só os dois.

Ela precisava disso.

Imaginando acordar o marido de uma forma que o aquecesse logo cedo, como centenas de vezes fizera, ela se virou. Um sorriso malicioso enfeitava os lábios. Seu olhar azul, predador.

Ela sentiu algo gelado no braço que a fez se afastar um pouco como por instinto. Então se debruçou por sobre Estel que dormia em paz e aproximou seus lábios carnudos.

Seus olhos abriram horrorizados.

Os lábios dele eram como pedra.

-Estel? - Ela disse com a voz trêmula.

Então notou que seu cotovelo estava encostado no corpo dele. Ela olhou para o rosto. Ele parecia dormir apenas e com o dedo trêmulo, ela encostou a ponta no rosto dele.

Um grito de horror se fez ouvir nos aposentos do Rei e vários correram para lá.

-Senhores? Abram a porta! - Gritou um guarda ao ver que estava trancada.

Arwen agitava o corpo inerte ao seu lado. Ela chorava com desespero, mal conseguindo ver o rosto que ela tanto amava.

Não era possível! Eles jantaram e tomaram vinho, ali mesmo, não muitas horas atrás. Eles fizeram amor na escuridão e conversaram tanto que foram dormir de madrugada, ou próximo ao amanhecer. Ela não podia entender aquilo.

A dor de não poder se despedir... De novo.

-Saiam da frente! - Ouviu-se um grito no corredor.

Havia muita gente, alguns querendo ajudar e outros curiosos apenas. Todos deram passagem para Elladan e Elrohir que chegavam ainda com roupa de dormir, o mais velho com um machado enorme nas mãos.

Ele começou o processo de derrubada da porta.

Encontraram Arwen debruçada por sobre o marido, tremendo violentamente.

Quando Elladan tentou afastá-la de Estel, ela gritou. O som parecia cortar seu coração e de Elrohir. Eles começaram à chorar, mal aguentando a angústia de ver a irmã assim.

Eles se entreolharam e saíram.

Ninguém entendeu como os gêmeos podiam sumir assim quando a irmã deles precisava tanto. Mas também não poderiam fazer muita coisa. A Rainha estava com o olhar parado, sem dizer uma palavra. Ela esforçava-se apenas para falar com Eldarion, que mal saía de seu lado.

-Eldarion, querido. -Ela disse quando estavam sozinhos.

Eldarion correu e sentou-se à beira da cama dela.

-Meu querido filho... -Ela acariciou o rosto do filho. - Eu preciso viajar...

-O que? A senhora não está em condições! -Ele agitou a cabeça, angustiado.

-Eu não posso ficar aqui. Por favor, deixe-me ir. Você pode mandar quantos homens quiser comigo.

-Não. Eu vou com você. Onde quer ir? Rivendell? Lothlórien?

-Eu preciso ir sozinha, você não pode me negar isso.

-Mas para onde? Não veja um reino élfico, isso irá partir seu coração mamãe.

Os dois se abraçaram e Arwen sentia-se sangrar por dentro. É claro que ela não queria partir. Mas era muito tarde para qualquer cura. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Esperava que conseguisse adiar, mas assim que perdera Estel o processo começara.

Ela estava morrendo. Seu coração partira e ela não sobreviveria nem que tentasse reagir, ser otimista. Não era possível. Ela sentia a vida saindo, a cada minuto. Ela até se arriscara à ficar alguns dias após o enterro.

Ver o corpo de Estel foi a morte. Ela já ficara tempo demais. Ficara por Eldarion, e queria ficar mais só que ele não poderia ver o que estava prestes à acontecer.

-Por favor. -Ela suplicou. Em seus olhos, o desespero.

Eldarion consentiu e finalmente, forte como era, ele começou à chorar. Ele não deixara uma lágrima cair sequer quando o pai morrera, tentando somente consolar sua mãe que ainda estava viva. Mas agora ela via o grande homem, e agora, Rei, desmoronar.

Ela não poderia ficar até a cerimônia de coroamento. Ela bem que queria.

Quando Eldarion fechou a porta atrás de si, ela chorou convulsivamente. Com esforço ela foi até a escrivaninha e começou a escrever no pergaminho, despedindo-se do filho e explicando o que acontecia quando um elfo perdia o amor de sua vida. Ela esconderia bem e ele encontraria somente depois que ela tivesse partido para o outro mundo, assim ele entenderia um dia. E teria paz, sabendo que sua mãe havia mesmo ido pois não saber o destino de alguém que era o pior.

Como esperado, o novo Rei mandou cinquenta homens com Arwen mas ela os mandou de volta no meio do caminho. Dali em diante ela teria de seguir sozinha. Ela podia ao menos recostar-se e guiar os cavalos que levavam a carroça. Os guardas de Gondor não podiam saber para onde ela iria pois Eldarion ainda poderia tentar segui-la.

Ela fugia do filho, assim como dos irmãos. Elladan e Elrohir viram miséria demais. Suas almas imortais jamais deveriam sofrer o luto quando a escolha fora somente dela. Ela entendia agora porque seu pai partira tão cedo, ele não queria vê-la definhar.

Arwen passou por Lothlórien, e lá chorou copiosamente. Ficou por lá por dois dias.

Não havia sequer um indício que lá morara seres límpidos e bondosos no passado. Lothlórien se tornara uma mata fechada e hostil. Então ela partiu logo.

Mal sabia se morreria no meio da viagem. Mas querendo ver o que ela planejava, parecia que a morte iria aguardar um pouco mais. Ela sentia-se ansiosa e com um pouco mais de força. Ela sabia que aguentaria até o fim desta viagem, mas sabia também que de lá ela não sairia. Ela não aguentaria.

Iria para Rivendell, já pensara nisso na juventude. Mas ela sabia o que a esperava, e o quadro que ela veria terminaria por destruir seu coração de vez. Mas ela precisava ver... Ela precisava, ao menos da última vez.

A viagem foi longa e ela sabia que seu fluído vital aguentava somente porque ela se recusava a partir antes de ver a Última Casa Amiga.

Quando ela entrou no reino, as lágrimas não pararam mais.

Ela começou também à sentir a vida partir.

Tudo estava horrível.

A natureza era bela por si só, mas se comparado ao que o encanto de seu pai ali, o lugar não era nada. Arwen soltou as amarras dos cavalos e disse em élfico para eles partirem, que eles estavam livres e ela agradeceu:

-Hannon le.

Os cavalos fizeram uma reverência e se foram, felizes e soltos como devem ser.

Ela cambaleou.

Havia ainda uma última coisa.

Com dificuldades ela tentou andar, mas caiu e foi de rosto contra o chão. Ela chorou ainda mais ao bater o rosto na pedra, e juntando suas forças, levantou-se novamente.

Ela via o mundo balançar para lá e para cá conforme andava. Mal podia manter-se em pé. Suas nuca, suas mãos e pés estavam congelando. Será que ela cairia ali sem chegar lá?

Valar foi compassivo ao permitir que Arwen finalmente chegasse em frente à cachoeira.

As lágrimas aumentaram e ela soltou um grito agudo, cheio dor e os pássaros ali partiram depressa, tomados de horror. Ela olhou para a cachoeira e então sentou-se ao banco como sempre fizera.

-O que você veio fazer aqui? -Ela perguntara.

-Você sabe... -Legolas dissera.

-...terminar o resto da noite aqui. -Ela completara.

É claro e de tão apaixonada por Estel, ela sequer viera participar do ritual só deles. De todas as vezes em que ele estava em Rivendell.

Ela nunca sofreu tanto.

A lembrança de Legolas ali. Saber que jamais veria Estel novamente. Ver Rivendell como estava agora... Ela fechara seu ciclo. Ela soube o que era sentir a maior felicidade do imortal, e então do mortal, e agora também, a maior tristeza que qualquer coração consegue suportar.

Nada em sua vida fora pior do que perder Legolas, e agora Estel.

Ela estava prestes à cair mas ainda tentou apoiar o pé de uma forma que não a fizesse tombar para frente. Algo preto se moveu. Ela iria morrer, mas iria deitar-se confortavelmente ao tronco de um árvore que Legolas gostara tanto, mas ainda faltava isso.

Ela agachou e não mais conseguiu se erguer. Suas pernas cederam e ela ficou ali, sentada sobre gramas e pedras ao som da cachoeira de Legolas, como ela a chamava. Ela pegou a caixinha preta no chão e a abriu.

Então ela viu cenas múltiplas e todas de uma vez, bem em frente aos seus olhos.

Durante o jantar Legolas a observava. Havia tristeza em seu olhar. Ele não se aproximava, ficando somente a falar com seus irmãos...

Ela sentira sua falta e viera atrás. Legolas escondera a mão. Um baque surdo fora ouvido...

Ela abriu a caixinha, trêmula.

Um incrível anel, sem dúvida alguma feito em Mirkwood estava ainda preso no interior. Ela abriu a boca em horror e a dor em seu peito, que ela nem imaginou ser possível, ficou ainda pior.

-Não! - Ela gritou.

A caixinha caiu de sua mão e ela caiu deitada. Seus olhos ficaram parados, vendo o céu azul e as nuvens passando. Ele sempre voltaria a trazer o dia e a noite. Mas ela... Ela estava partindo.

Então ela sentiu mãos fortes em seu ombro e forçou sua visão à se focar.

Elladan e Elrohir eram a imagem do pânico.

Eles a ergueram e a deitaram no banco.

-Arwen! Oh Arwen, não! - Ela ouviu a voz de Elrohir.

No mar negro dos belos cabelos de seus irmãos, ela viu uma luz. O sol resolvera aparecer no céu, parecendo vir de repente.

De repente demais...

Ela pensou estar sonhando. Arwen piscou uma, depois duas e mais vezes, confusa. Ela apertou os olhos, fechou-os, voltou à abrir.

Não havia dúvidas.

Legolas sorria para ela, embora seus olhos estivessem atemorizados.

-Lass... -Ela suspirou fracamente.

Legolas agachou, aproximando-se dela. Assim como fizeram seus lábios.

Ela não ofereceu resistência alguma. O beijo que ela tanto desejou era melhor do que seus sonhos. Ela sentiu suas mãos calejadas de arqueiro envolver sua nuca, mas as costas de uma mão macia acariaciar sua face. No instante seguinte ela sentiu-se embaraçada:

-Não, não olhe para mim! - E cobriu o rosto com sua mão.

Legolas afastou sua mão e olhou bem dentro de seus olhos:

-Você será sempre linda para mim, Arwen. Meu amor.

Legolas pegou-a nos braços e a carregou até seu cavalo. Sendo ajudado por Elladan e Elrohir, ele montou atrás dela e a manteve firme lá em cima.

Elladan e Elrohir saltaram cada qual para cima de seus cavalos com elegância e com uma rapidez que lembrava o vento. Arwen viu e sentiu-se terrivelmente velha.

Eles cavalgaram depressa, Arwen sabia o que queriam fazer. Mas achava que não haveria tempo.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao chegar no porto e ver um navio já pronto e à espera.

-Mas pensei que eles tivessem se acabado, - ela disse com sua voz fraca.

-E acabou, - Elrohir riu. -Mas nós estivemos construindo nosso próprio navio durante todo esse tempo.

-Nós? -Legolas perguntou divertido.

Legolas trouxe Arwen para dentro e a deitara sob inúmeras almofadas.

-Espere! -Ela segurou a mão dele quando ele fez menção em sair.

-Não dá mais tempo meu amor. - Ele disse compreensivo. - Eu tenho certeza que Eldarion irá ler a carta e entender. E eu também deixei um bilhete para ser entregue à Gondor. Agora ele saberá exatamente o que aconteceu, juntando as peças, e terá paz em saber que ao menos, você estará viva.

-Não, como ele terá paz se não pode me dizer adeus?

-Como você se sentiu quando a Senhora Celebrian partiu?

Arwen consentiu. Legolas era um sábio. É claro que Eldarion entenderia.

-Queria ao menos ter visto a coroação. - Ela sentiu uma lágrima cair.

Legolas agachou-se à seu lado e a beijou.

-Lembre-se de como foi a de Estel. Então feche os olhos e tente ver o rosto dele.

Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço pálido:

-Você esteve aqui o tempo todo é?

-Bem pertinho de você.

Ela continuou apenas olhando, mas ele sabia da pergunta que havia ali:

-Você nunca teria se entregado se eu ficasse. Você viveu seu papel por inteiro e vivenciou a mortalidade. Viveu como se não houvesse amanhã. Não era isso que queria?

-Sim...

-Pois era isso que eu e Estel também queríamos.

-Ele sabia?

-Quando eu fui ferido, eu iria partir pois nenhum de nós três seríamos felizes se eu ficasse. Mas ele me convenceu à ficar, e preocupado, quis que eu cuidasse de você quando ele não mais pudesse.

-Oh Estel... Oh Legolas...

-Ele era um grande homem. Eu lamentei muito a morte dele, mas quando pensei em ir soube que você partiu e sabia que você sentia que a hora havia chegado. O que fez quase nos despistou. Seus irmãos estava em pânico.

-Eu não podia deixar Eldarion saber, ele viria atrás de mim. Você sabe que humanos não podem ver isso, é horrível demais.

-Eu sei. Você tem razão mas agradeço ao Valar por imaginar onde você estaria. De outra forma não chegaríamos à tempo.

-Eu fico feliz que tenha me alcançado. E tenha vindo à Rivendell na hora certa.

-Por que?

-Antes eu estava em Lothlórien.

Legolas apenas a observou.

-Foi... Foi onde conheci Estel. E Rivendell onde te conheci... Eu precisava... vê-los novamente. Os amores de minha vida.

-FIM-

* * *

><p>Quero agradecer à todos que viveram esta viagem comigo, foi muito emocionante para mim.<p>

Dedico este fim, assim como toda a história à CeliYep, um anjinho que caiu do céu.

Quero agradecer à Sadie pela força.

E à todos que deixaram review e leram. Muito obrigada.

Aguardo suas opiniões. Beijão!


End file.
